Cambio
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Zoro había despertado un inusual interés en Law a quien poco le importaba hacérselo notar al espadachín. Pero éste último tenía en sus pensamientos a su despistado capitán. Cuando surge un extraño cambio en el triángulo amoroso que les acarrea muchos conflictos de todo tipo, será Zoro quien quede en medio de aquel extraño giro en los eventos. Yaoi. Law-Zoro-Luffy. -Futuro lemmon-
1. Comienza el interés

_Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, esto es un escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo con el afán de mi entretenimiento personal, así como el de quien lo lee._

Después de mucho tiempo, me decido a escribir un bonito triángulo amoroso en el que habrá de todo menos drama en exceso _-creo-_ sólo el necesario para hacer picante la trama. Los personajes involucrados serán **Law—Zoro—Luffy **el final aún no lo sé, aunque por mis otros relatos quizás puedan darse una idea. Pero no estén muy seguros, aquí todo puede pasar. Si te unes a la aventura, bienvenido, ésta travesía será corta, pero sé que no te arrepentirás. Disfruta tu lectura y al final, por favor hazme saber tu opinión.

**Capítulo I  
—I—**

Tras conseguir finalmente la salida de aquella isla fría y venenosa, los integrantes de los Mugiwaras se encargaron de llevar a su isla a todos los niños que habían sido raptados por Ceasar para experimentar con ellos. Ahí los aldeanos les habían ofrecido una cálida y merecida fiesta de celebración.

Por supuesto que Luffy no había rechazado aquél ofrecimiento, el capitán de los mugiwaras jamás rechazaría una oferta a comer carne hasta que se sintiera totalmente lleno. Y sus compañeros claro que agradecían el hecho de tener un descanso que les permitiera relajarse… _o eso es lo que intentarían._

Law, que aún viajaba con ellos tras formar una alianza con el capitán de los sombreros de paja, no era partidario de perder el tiempo en absurdas fiestas. En realidad, ¿Qué es lo que estaban celebrando? A su punto de vista no había mucho por lo que estar contentos, pero al decidir formar esa unión temporal con ellos, tendría que acostumbrarse a su extraña manera de hacer las cosas.

Así que sin ánimos de interrumpir o entorpecer la alegría de los presentes, se sentó en una parte retirada de la enorme fogata que era rodeada por la mayoría de los tripulantes, además de la gente del pueblo que ahora parecía feliz.

La celebración se había hecho en una parte donde terminaba el pueblo, evitando así molestar a la población que no quisiera ser parte del fandango, desde esa zona se podía apreciar un área boscosa por un lado, el otro extremo —y donde se llevaba a cabo dicho festejo había una montaña, con algunas piedras enormes cerca, que seguramente habían pertenecido a la mencionada cordillera y ahora yacían ahí. Desde ese punto también se veía el imponente Sunny, que ahora dormía anclado lejos de la costa, evitando las zonas rocosas que pudiesen lastimarle.

Law se situó arriba de una de las enormes piedras, desde ahí podía observar a todos sin ser parte del show. Pronto sintió una presencia acercarse y arrojarle un objeto que rápido detuvo con su mano, notando que era una botella.

— Al menos podrías beber algo. – mencionó el espadachín de los mugiwaras acercándose hasta Law. Aún desde debajo de la piedra, miró hacia arriba al shichibukai que le observaba confundido, hasta ahora no habían cruzado muchas palabras, por no decir que no habían entablado una verdadera conversación, ambos eran personas de pocas palabras y eso se podía notar.

De un solo salto, Zoro se paró junto al mayor mirando en la misma dirección que éste lo hacía, Law no se sorprendió de la habilidad del espadachín, —pues era una roca bastante alta la que acababa de saltar de un movimiento, aún así lo que le dejó algo desconcertado era su presencia ahí junto a él, miró la botella en su mano y permaneció sentado en donde estaba sin si quiera voltear a ver a Zoro, quien no tardó en tomar la palabra.

— Luffy es mi capitán y por ende sigo sus órdenes. – Zoro hizo una pausa y después prosiguió, no solía hablar mucho así que trató de acomodar sus palabras un poco. – Pero aún así nada me detendrá si tus intenciones son dañarlo de algún modo. No confío en ti.

La advertencia de Zoro era clara. No importaban las órdenes que Luffy diera, si él se atrevía a hacerle daño de alguna manera al mugiwara, tendría más de un enemigo, y eso Law lo sabía, pero nunca esperó que el espadachín se lo dejara tan claro. Eso le provocó una sonrisa.

Law sonreía y eso no se había visto. Zoro apenas volteó, notando la mirada del otro sobre él, así que elevó la botella que había estado bebiendo desde hacía rato y tras decir un apagado _kanpai, _de un brincose dejó caer al suelo para regresar junto a los demás.

— Parece que hay alguien muy apegado a su capitán. – sonrió de lado, en verdad Zoro le había tomado por sorpresa, eso había despertado cierto interés. Cuando Zoro decía que no permitiría que lo dañara _de ningún modo, _¿Hasta dónde abarcaba esa advertencia?

Porque para Law sonó más allá de un daño físico. ¿Es que Zoro pensaba que estaba interesado en Luffy de _otra _manera?

Muy interesante.

Zoro estaba seguro que Law sabía leer muy bien entre líneas, pero poco le importaba que atara cabos o se imaginase mil cosas. Él había dejado en claro sus sentimientos desde hace mucho, quería de una y mil maneras a su capitán, y aunque no lo diría en voz alta y tampoco frente a nadie más, con el hecho de aceptarlo en su interior las cosas habían cambiado mucho para él.

Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de los demás junto a la fogata, aún terminando lo último que le quedaba a su botella de sake, cuando Luffy volteó hacia él.

— Zoro, ven. ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó mientras palmeaba el lugar junto a él.

El espadachín apretó los labios conteniendo esa sonrisa _estúpida _que a veces cuando estaba solo y pensaba en su capitán dejaba escapar.

—**II—**

Después de la fiesta, Law habló con Luffy, diciéndole que no era prudente permanecer en aquella isla, pues a éstas alturas seguramente la marina estaría enterándose de su ubicación y no era momento para una inútil pelea con ellos que sólo les retrasaría más. Muy a pesar de Luffy, quien deseaba permanecer en esa isla donde todos le regalaban carne y todo tipo de deliciosa comida, tuvo que aceptar que era verdad, aunque para él sería divertido otra pelea contra la marina, casi todos en su tripulación se quejaron cuando dio la idea, menos el espadachín, que sólo se limitó a sonreír divertido.

Como cualquier despedida fue emotiva, los niños les habían tomado mucho cariño y ellos también, sobre todo Nami y Chopper que fueron quienes más tuvieron contacto emocional con los niños.

Tras varias horas de haber dejado la isla, estaban completamente en altamar, el clima por fin estaba cambiando, como siempre era impredecible, aunque Nami se las arreglaba bastante bien para conocer todo ese tipo de variaciones.

— Estamos por entrar en un clima fresco, después la temperatura será sofocante, así que tenemos que prepararnos para una precipitación, no estoy segura qué tan fuerte será pero mis cálculos dicen que será una pequeña tormenta, nada de qué preocuparse. – anunció la navegante. Todos debían tomar precauciones y su tiempo para las cosas que quisieran realizar al aire libre.

Law era _nuevo_ en el funcionamiento de aquella tripulación, pero dadas las circunstancias debería acoplarse a ellos. Franky como excelente carpintero que era, se había encargado rápido de acondicionar un lugar para Law en la habitación de los chicos.

No era precisamente a lo que el shichibukai estaba acostumbrado, ya que en su tripulación al ser el capitán solía tener un tanto más de… privacidad.

Pasadas unas horas la lluvia comenzó tal cual lo predijo la pelirroja, así que todos se refugiaron del agua, Luffy aprovechó para pedirle a Sanji comida, y aún cuando el rubio se rehusó, lo siguió mientras continuaba pidiéndole una y otra vez que lo alimentara.

— Roronoa-ya, ¿A ti te toca la guardia hoy? – se acercó el shichibukai, hablándole directamente al espadachín, que cerró tras él las puertas de la bodega donde guardaban las botella de sake.

— Sí. – contestó seco. Con los dientes arrancó el corcho que fungía como tapón para conservar el contenido de la botella. Law le miró, y Zoro le regresaba la mirada altanero, por algún motivo sentía que el mayor intentaba intimidarle, y eso, estaba lejos de suceder.

— Yo la haré por ti.

Zoro rió de lado.

— Claro que no. – dijo y salió caminando en dirección a la habitación, importándole poco mojarse en el trayecto a la habitación que en la parte más alta del barco, fungía como puesto de vigía.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Roronoa-ya? – la voz de Law se escuchó a su espalda. Zoro bufó algo harto.

— Hasta ahora, ninguno. Sigue así. – le felicitó con cierta burla. Law seguía sin entender el comportamiento del espadachín.

Tenía varias teorías para el trato que le dirigía Zoro. Una de ellas era la que resonaba más en su cabeza, estaba casi seguro de que el espadachín estaba celoso de su alianza con Luffy. Era evidente que los demás tampoco confiaban en él, y eso se notó desde el momento en que el capitán aceptó hacer la mencionada alianza, pero eso estaba lejos de importarle, a pesar de eso ninguno se había acercado a decirle las cosas de frente, suponía que era esa diferencia la que le había hecho buscar a Zoro para aclarar el porqué de su rechazo.

Zoro se acomodó dentro de la torre, sentado en un sillón por el que miraba hacia afuera mientras bebía, ahí dentro estaba algo fresco debido al clima y el agua que azotaba con fuerza el barco.

— ¿No te dieron un tour del barco? – preguntó Zoro sin voltear a ver al recién llegado.

— No, ¿Quieres dármelo tú? – devolvió la pregunta Law, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado.

Zoro giró a verle serio. El tono en que había soltado esa pregunta no sólo se refería al tema del que hablaban, eso estaba claro para el espadachín, que no era ningún tonto.

— La habitación de los chicos está bajo las escaleras de la cocina. – explicó bebiendo después.

— Si no te molesta, me voy a quedar aquí. – Zoro le miró desconfiado. – Por eso te dije que haría la guardia en tu lugar… - explicó.

— No confío en ti. Quédate donde quieras.

— ¿Qué relación tienes con mugiwara-ya? – preguntó Law, usando aquella muletilla que solía agregar a los nombres.

Zoro sintió un extraño golpe interior, pero estaba consciente de que Law trataría de leer entre líneas cuando le advirtió que no tratara de dañar a Luffy. Manteniendo la calma y su expresión de póquer, miró a Law unos segundos y regresó su vista al horizonte que se desplegaba fuera del ventanal.

— Te lo dije, es mi capitán.

— Estoy hablando además de eso, obviamente.

— ¿Tienes algún interés especial en saberlo? – preguntó Zoro mirando a Law. Éste último se puso de pie y caminó hasta Zoro, sentándose en el sillón y dirigiendo su mirada hacia afuera.

— Quizás lo tenga. – la mirada divertida y cínica de Law aterrizó en la de Zoro, que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. – Eso es lo que estoy descubriendo ahora. – Se inclinó al frente para estar más cerca del rostro de Zoro, pero antes de acercarse demasiado sintió la empuñadura de una de las espadas de éste encajándose en la mitad de su pecho para empujarle.

Zoro no pudo evitar la sonrisa de lado que se dibujó en sus labios.

— Deberás cuidar tus movimientos, mis espadas reaccionan rápido a la cercanía de otros. _Son muy celosas conmigo. – _aseguró.

Law sonrió, dándose cuenta que ese día lo había hecho más de lo habitual en muchísimo tiempo. Tampoco pudo evitar darse cuenta que en cada ocasión estaba pensando en Zoro. No había puesto especial atención en el espadachín hasta ese día que le advirtió sobre su capitán, y ahora le causaba curiosidad.

—**III—**

Había pasado la noche sentado en una esquina de la habitación con su espada recargada a su lado sobre la pared, notaba que Zoro estaba tan atento como él, parecía dormitar pero el espadachín tampoco pudo dormir con su presencia ahí, era demasiada la desconfianza que le tenía.

Esa era oficialmente la primera mañana que Law pasaba como_ parte_ de la tripulación de los mugiwaras. Bajó de la torre bastante temprano y entró a la cocina, ahí le recibió el cocinero que ya trabajaba preparando el desayuno.

El shichibukai se sentó en uno de los banquillos alrededor de la mesa y miró al cocinero, no conocía a los miembros de esa tripulación, al único al que había tratado con anterioridad era a su capitán, Luffy. Aunque aquella vez, el capitán estaba muy lastimado, física y emocionalmente después de la pérdida de su hermano.

Sabía cómo eran físicamente pues ya los había visto el día en que esa tripulación fue separada, pero no les había tratado así que ahora pretendía saber cómo era el cocinero con respecto a Roronoa. ¿Sería igual de desconfiado?

— ¿A qué hora bajan los demás? – preguntó para iniciar una conversación. Incluso él mismo se sentía extraño tratando de iniciar una plática con alguien.

— En un rato más, ¿Tomas algo? – preguntó Sanji siendo cortés.

— Café está bien, Gracias. – pidió, más que nada para no rechazar al rubio, aunque debía admitir que había pasado una mala noche y quizás sería buena idea aquella bebida.

Law permaneció ahí, la plática se había cortado después de apenas un par de breves oraciones, el cocinero no parecía confiar en él, _como todos ahí, _pero no se había comportado como lo hacía el espadachín.

La primera en entrar fue Robin, que se sentó frente a él y le sonrió discretamente. Él se limitó a hacer un movimiento de su cabeza como saludo. Ahí vio al cocinero bailar alrededor de la chica ofreciéndole su acostumbrado café, a lo cual ella reaccionó con la misma sonrisa suave que adornó su rostro, riendo un poco ante las cosas que Sanji decía para halagarla.

Los demás tripulantes fueron llegando uno a uno, Brook siendo seguido por Franky, y luego los demás, el último fue Luffy, que al entrar en la cocina comenzó con el alboroto.

— ¡Sanji, comida! – gritó corriendo hasta sentarse en su habitual lugar. Luffy giró a ver a Law que estaba a su lado derecho. - ¿Y Zoro? – preguntó al no verle en su lugar, que ahora estaba ocupado por el de ojos grises.

Sanji comenzó a servir y la pregunta quedó en el aire.

— Ese marimo idiota, seguro se quedó dormido como siempre que le toca guardia. – se quejó el rubio, pues aún cuando se la pasara peleando con el espadachín, su alma de cocinero no le permitía dejar a alguno de los tripulantes con hambre.

Luffy estiraba sus brazos robando comida de todos los platos a su alrededor, Sanji le atacaba con un tenedor cuando se atrevía a acercarse al plato de sus damas, así que se limitaba a robarle a los demás a su alrededor. Law miraba incrédulo el espectáculo y cuando menos lo esperó, el capitán del sombrero de paja ya le había robado más de la mitad de su desayuno, al parecer para el chico no había distinción alguna entre él y los demás, por lo menos cuando de comida se trataba.

Zoro aprovechó que los demás estaban despiertos y se permitió dormir más profundo, toda la noche la había pasado prácticamente despierto al tener al otro tan cerca, y dudaba mucho que su sueño volviera a ser el mismo mientras ese tipo estuviera a bordo. Había algo en él que le dejaba muy inquieto, esa repentina alianza no le agradaba nada, pero no podía refutar una decisión de su capitán, así que lo único que podría hacer es vigilarle de cerca.

En ese momento el espadachín recordó cuando Robin se había unido a ellos, abordando el barco mientras no estaban y pidiéndole a Luffy que se hiciera cargo de ella pues no tenía a donde ir. Los días que siguieron fueron difíciles para Zoro, pues aún con la confiada naturaleza de su capitán, y el hecho de que se hubiera ganado a los demás con regalos y juegos, a él no había podido convencerle, no hasta que sus acciones hablaron por ella…

Roronoa Zoro siempre había sido desconfiado por naturaleza, pues desde pequeño la vida le dio los golpes necesarios para convertirse en quien era ahora, y no podía quejarse, al contrario, estaba agradecido porque todo le había llevado a estar en ese lugar, junto a _esa _persona.

Aún con los ojos cerrados se permitió pensar un poco en su capitán, ese niño descuidado, de naturaleza confiada y despistada, que aún cuando para muchos podía ser un _tonto más, _él sabía que no era así, había podido ver más allá de lo que todos querían ver. Luffy era una persona decidida, que con su tremenda terquedad había conseguido que todos los que estaban ahí en esa tripulación se unieran a él, su sentido de la amistad iba más allá que el de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido anteriormente.

Tal vez por eso cuando se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por su capitán no había hecho nada por demostrarlos o intentar que fuesen correspondidos, la amistad entre ellos era demasiado fuerte y no quería arruinarla de alguna manera, prefería seguir hasta el fin al lado de su capitán, ese sería su modo de amarlo, ayudarle a conseguir su sueño, aún a pesar del suyo si fuese necesario.

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo su estúpida sonrisa._

Una patada en su costado le hizo asustarse.

— ¡Hey, marimo estúpido! – le llamó tras patearle el costado. – No quiero imaginar en qué pensabas pero esa sonrisa tuya asusta. – dijo tras exhalar el humo de su cigarrillo. Zoro se puso de pie molesto y comenzó a desenvainar dos de sus espadas, listo para comenzar un pleito típico con el cocinero.

— ¿De qué hablas cocinero pervertido?

Y tras aquello comenzaron un pleito que los llevó a parar hasta cubierta, en donde Sanji se defendía con sus patadas y Zoro las contenía con sus espadas, como siempre aquel pleito no tenía la verdadera intención de lastimar físicamente al otro, en realidad ni ellos sabían _qué _finalidad tenía, tal vez divertirse un poco para no oxidarse en sus tiempos libres.

Una de las patadas de Sanji empujó a Zoro con tal fuerza que lo hizo golpearse contra el mástil principal de la embarcación, el espadachín agitó sus espadas y tras un movimiento de éstas fue el turno del cocinero de parar hasta el otro lado de cubierta, se miraron agitados, ya no recordaban ni por qué había iniciado la pelea pero siempre terminaban encendiéndose, quizás era el hecho de que ambos se reconocían como buenos oponentes, aunque eso jamás fuese a salir de sus labios, pero la simple idea de tener un encuentro contra alguien que está a tu nivel o cerca de él era emocionante.

— Si rompen algo lo van a pagar. – regañó Nami gritándoles desde arriba.

Los chicos no se calmaban, al contrario, habían recorrido toda la parte baja de cubierta, Zoro incluso rompió las cuerdas del columpio y Sanji destrozó una silla que había en la esquina, misma que sus damas en ocasiones utilizaban para descansar y tomar algún refresco. Nami enfureció ante aquello. Eran desperfectos sencillos, pero si esto no paraba de una vez, la cosa terminaría siendo peor y todos lo sabían, pues ya conocían a ese par.

— Sanji, Zoro, ¡Deténganse ya! – gritó enojada la pelirroja, ninguno le hizo caso, ni siquiera Sanji había girado a verla, parecía que de algún modo se les había olvidado en dónde estaban.

Nami sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, giró apenas la vista y se dio cuenta que era el nuevo _inquilino _en el barco. Law miraba la escena serio mientras pensaba _¿En qué me metí?_ Esa tripulación era todo un desastre, no había ningún tipo de orden por lo que podía apreciar hasta ahora, no sabía cómo habían logrado llegar al nuevo mundo. Aunque debía admitir que quizás se debiera a la fuerza que tenía cada tripulante y el hecho de seguir a su capitán de forma ciega.

Capitán que por cierto parecía estar… ¿dormido?

Nami giró su vista hacia Luffy y Usopp que habían estado pescando desde hacía un rato antes de que la pelea comenzara, el tirador giró su vista asustado en dirección a la pelea pidiendo al capitán con insistencia que se fueran de ahí, lo raro era ver a Luffy dando la espalda y sin aparente interés en mirar lo que sucedía.

— ¡Luffy, diles algo! – pidió Nami, aunque sabía que si a ella no le estaban escuchando, tampoco pondrían atención a lo que el capitán dijera, aunque Zoro siempre le hacía caso a Luffy, así que esa era la última opción que tenía o de lo contrario tendría que electrocutarlos para que se detuvieran antes de romper más cosas.

Sanji y Zoro seguían enfrascados en su propia batalla, los ánimos se habían caldeado y ellos no deseaban parar, pues para ambos era más que emocionante sentir aquella adrenalina. Sanji pateó el respaldo de la destruida silla, mismo que Zoro con un movimiento de su espada partió en dos evitando que aquellas piezas le tocaran, pero sin notar que tras él, su capitán era víctima de su narcolepsia y se había quedado dormido mientras intentaba pescar.

Usopp gritó y se agitó en la orilla del barandal donde estaba, cayendo primero hacia el mar seguido del aún dormido capitán, quien ni se inmutó ante el pedazo de silla que le golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer también. Zoro y Sanji se detuvieron y corrieron hasta asomarse por donde sus nakamas habían caído, ninguno salía y eso preocupó a los causantes viendo segundos después a Usopp que salió a flote asustado.

— No puedo encontrar a Luffy, no lo veo. – dijo por lo que Zoro tiró sus espadas y zapatos, dando un clavado a lo profundo en busca de su capitán.

Sentía la sal del agua quemarle los ojos al tenerlos abiertos para buscarle, pero estaba acostumbrado a ello, siempre terminaba bañándose en el mar gracias a su capitán y sus buenas ideas. Como esos días en que se quedaba dormido a la cabeza del Sunny y de pronto resbalaba y caía. De hecho tampoco era la primera vez que se quedaba dormido mientras pescaba y caía, o bien cuando intentaba atrapar algún ave gigante, estirando su brazo y sin medir bien la distancia o la rapidez de dicho animal, terminaba hundiéndose en el mar. Zoro podía contar esas y muchas historias parecidas en la que gracias a su capitán terminaba dándose un baño para rescatarle.

Ésta vez a pesar de haberse arrojado poco después de la caída, sintió que Luffy se había sumergido un poco más profundo de lo acostumbrado, aún así nadó con rapidez y le tomó entre sus brazos, sintiendo el delgado pero fuerte cuerpo del otro, que además de dormido, seguro se había desmayado por la fuerza que ejercía el agua sobre los usuarios como él.

Luego de subirse, Chopper se encargó de reanimar a su capitán, que soltó el agua que había tragado y se sentó acomodando su sombrero sobre la cabeza una vez más, pues éste se le había caído y lo dejaron junto a él.

A Zoro poco le importó que todos estuvieran ahí, se quitó el abrigo verde que llevaba, aquel parecido a una yukata y comenzó a exprimirlo, quedándose únicamente en un pantalón negro que llevaba debajo de la demás ropa. Comenzó a exprimirlo ante la mirada de los demás, estaban acostumbrados a su exhibicionismo, ya que siempre que entrenaba andaba sólo con un pantalón puesto.

Pero Law era otra cosa, aún cuando el shichibukai estaba sentado en el mástil frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de los chicos pudo ver al otro que pasó prácticamente a su lado para entrar al baño. Ahí no pudo evitar dar un vistazo al cuerpo del menor. Notó la cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho, se notaba que tenía cada músculo perfectamente trabajado, también pudo notar las cicatrices en sus tobillos, que sumadas a la de su ojo, eran las más sobresalientes en el cuerpo del espadachín, por lo menos en la parte visible.

Sanji que había estado fumando después de que interrumpieron su batalla, se levantó y subió por las escaleras hacia la cocina, cuando estaba a una distancia en la que sabía que el ojigris le escucharía, exhaló el humo en su boca y habló.

— Zoro es muy apegado a Luffy, demasiado diría yo, quizás estés mirando en una dirección equivocada. – Law se mantuvo imperturbable, no había notado que el cocinero le miraba, pero por su comentario era obvio que le había visto cuando se permitió apreciar el cuerpo del espadachín.

—**IV—**

— ¿Te sucede algo, Zoro? – preguntó el renito apenas entró el espadachín a la cocina para la hora de la comida.

Zoro le miró algo confundido, ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso tan de pronto?

— No me pasa nada, Chopper. – contestó y se acercó a la mesa, notando que el lugar donde solía sentarse junto a Luffy, estaba ocupado por Law, apenas se detuvo unos segundos y caminó hasta el otro lado de la mesa, quedando justo frente a Law.

Luffy ya esperaba la comida, Sanji estaba por servirla pero la pregunta que hizo Chopper apenas miró al espadachín llamó la atención de algunos, pero nadie dijo nada, quizás sólo se refería al hecho de que había faltado al desayuno.

— ¿Estabas entrenando? – volvió a cuestionar el pequeño reno. Zoro giró su vista a un lado, el pequeño médico estaba a un par de sillas de él pero podía verlo perfectamente.

— No, estaba durmiendo. – confesó de lo más serio.

— Sanji, comida. – pidió Luffy interrumpiendo.

— ¿Me dejarías revisarte cuando termines de comer? – preguntó para sorpresa de los demás.

— ¿Zoro está enfermo? – cuestionó Luffy dejando de pedir comida al rubio.

Chopper dudó un poco, quizás sólo estaba escuchando mal, seguro era eso, aunque debía admitir que era bastante inusual.

— Sólo, hay algo diferente en él. – confesó sin saber si explicar qué es lo que pasaba. – Quizás es que no lo vi en el desayuno. – dijo el renito tratando de buscarse una explicación y no parecer paranoico.

Los demás le miraron escépticos. ¿Qué tenía de raro no ver a Zoro en el desayuno? Normalmente el espadachín no alcanzaba a comer temprano debido a que siempre se despertaba muy tarde y Luffy se encargaba de arrasar rápido con la comida que hacía Sanji para el desayuno, así que no era nada extraño el hecho de que hubiese faltado.

Zoro restó importancia a lo que decía el médico, Chopper siempre había sido demasiado preocupado, aunque se le hizo un tanto extraño que de pronto le hiciera aquella pregunta. Él se sentía bien.

Tras varios minutos después del incidente, todos comenzaron a comer, menos el doctor, que parecía pensativo, y Zoro pudo notarlo.

— Iré a la enfermería terminando de comer… - sabía que Chopper era demasiado sentimentalista y el hecho de estar preocupado le tuvo distraído, así que para que se tranquilizara prometió eso. Todos sabían que Zoro no fallaba a sus promesas.

Chopper sonrió ampliamente, y entonces se dejó llevar en la pelea que era la hora de la comida, esa batalla campal por evitar que te robaran la comida.

Luffy al igual que en la hora del desayuno estiró su mano hasta el plato de Law y le robó un trozo de carne que había, pero para sorpresa del mugiwara, antes de llevarlo a su boca desapareció de su mano y volvió a aparecer en el plato del shichibukai, la primera vez no lo notó, pero la segunda vez que intentó robarlo y volvió a desaparecer de su mano giró su vista al plato del doctor y ahí estaba intacto el pedazo de carne que había estado queriendo devorar.

— Sugoooooi~ - gritó maravillado, sus ojos iluminados por la sorpresa que le causaba eso que había hecho el mayor. Luffy era bastante impresionable, y eso todos lo sabían, Zoro estaba acostumbrado a ver a su capitán emocionarse con la habilidad de sus oponentes y nunca le había causado el malestar que ahora sentía al ver los ojos de Luffy brillar mientras mira a Law, _aún cuando sólo fuese por el uso de aquella habilidad. _- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó emocionado.

La respuesta de Law fue mirarlo, levantó su mano y la extendió apareciendo en ella el plato de Usopp, que era el más retirado en la mesa.

— Wooow~ _- _ahora al coro de sorprendidos se sumaron Usopp y Chopper, que emocionados le pedían que hiciera más demostraciones.

Luffy aprovechó el momento en que le robó el plato al tirador para robar y comer la comida en él.

— ¡Hey, Luffy! – reclamó el narigudo. Los demás se rieron de la situación.

— Dejen de jugar con la comida, si no van a comer… - comenzó Sanji a amenazarles, ya que lo que más le molestaba después del maltrato a una dama, era el desperdicio de la comida.

Luego de la amenaza la comida continuó sin percances, Zoro terminó de comer y como había prometido caminó hasta la enfermería para esperar a que viniera el pequeño doctor que había ido por unos libros a la biblioteca.

Se puso cómodo como siempre lo hacía cuando el pequeño doctor iba a revisarle, se quitó de nuevo el verde abrigo que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y se relajó quedándose únicamente en pantalones, Chopper solía siempre revisarle las viejas heridas, la presión y un sin número de cosas que hacía para asegurarse después de una batalla que todo estuviera bien, aunque seguía sin comprender el porqué estaba ahí si no había peleado… Tal vez, ¿Sería por la pelea con Sanji? Dudaba que se tratara de eso, ya que siempre peleaban y nunca antes Chopper había demostrado esa preocupación por él.

Zoro se recostó en la camilla que tenían ahí, aunque fueran cinco, diez minutos, lo que fuese, él podría dormir tranquilo mientras el otro regresaba.

— ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó una conocida y tranquila voz.

Zoro se limitó a contestar sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

— No, sólo cumplo mi promesa. – explicó, aunque estaba seguro que Law sólo intentaba sacarle plática, pues estaba frente a él cuando le dijo a Chopper que vendría después de la hora de la comida.

— También soy doctor, puedes confiar en mí.

— No necesito doctores, esto lo hago por Chopper. – Law miró la respiración profunda de Zoro, parecía de alguna manera… algo, forzada.

Se acercó y colocó la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Zoro, éste al sentir el contacto se tensó y subió una de sus manos hasta la que le tocaba para retirarla.

— ¡¿Qué estás hac…?! – intentó incorporarse ante la sorpresa del toque, pero la cercanía del doctor le pasmó y sólo pudo fruncir el ceño. – Recuerdo haberte advertido sobre cuidar tus movimientos… - regañó Zoro apretando la mano del mayor para separarla, pero éste aplicó fuerza para evitarlo.

— Espera, Roronoa-ya – pidió serio. – Recuéstate otra vez y relájate. – volvió a pedir.

— ¡Claro que no! – con movimientos entorpecidos por el cuerpo de Law que intentaba contenerle, terminó sentándose en la camilla, la cual estaba bastante alta y dejaba sus pies colgar a unos centímetros del suelo. – Pon tu distancia. – advirtió sintiendo el cuerpo del mayor pegado a sus piernas que aún colgaban.

— Sólo déjame escuchar tu ritmo cardiaco. – volvió a solicitar. – Sólo permíteme hacerlo. – repitió al ver a Zoro sorprenderse ante la petición.

Zoro no contestó que sí, pero tampoco se negó.

— No pienso recostarme. – sentenció, aceptando en silencio.

— Está bien, cierra los ojos y relájate, imagínate que soy alguien más… piensa que soy uno de tus nakamas si te sirve para alejar la tensión. – Zoro cerró los ojos y bufó por la tontería que dijo el doctor. – O si los capitanes son lo tuyo, ¿Sabes que tengo mi propia tripulación, cierto?

— Eso fue suficiente. – dijo Zoro poniéndole ambas manos en el pecho al otro, pero Law tomó ambas manos deteniéndolas en su cuerpo y en vez de irse hacia atrás por la fuerza que ejercía Zoro sobre él, dio un paso para acercarse más, acortando de manera peligrosa la distancia entre ambos. - ¿Por qué…?

Zoro no pudo entender por qué no tenía la fuerza suficiente para empujar a Law, estaba seguro que en una batalla donde sólo se necesitara fuerza física él sería el vencedor. Los ojos verdes de Zoro se clavaron en sus propias manos, que extendidas sobre el pecho de Law, eran detenidas por las tatuadas manos de éste último para que no las retirara.

— ¿Qué pasa, Roronoa-ya? ¿Sigues sintiéndote bien? – preguntó buscando los ojos que fieros se encontraron con los suyos.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? – acusó.

— Yo no he hecho nada, creo que es esto por lo que se preocupaba tu doctor. Ahora sé bueno y haz lo que yo te diga. – no supo porqué había dicho eso pero incluso Law se había sorprendido a sí mismo bromeando con Zoro de esa manera.

— Llámale a Chopper. – exigió.

— También soy médico…

— Pero no confío en ti, tú me hiciste esto. – reclamó apretando los ojos, ahora podía escuchar su corazón latir y eso no era una buena señal, sin contar que poco o nada tenía de fuerza en su cuerpo.

Law le ignoró y con ambas manos extendidas sobre la piel del espadachín comenzó a recorrer su pecho de manera lenta.

— Espero que no le tengas mucho aprecio a tus manos… - amenazó Zoro. – porque no estaré siempre en ésta situación y cuando… me… sienta… …. – la fluidez en sus palabras fue disminuyendo, sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltar si hablaba, así que decidió callar.

Law no podía negar que estaba divertido con la situación, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado ya que por los síntomas que estaba experimentando Zoro, parecía que el veneno estaba avanzando rápido y eso no era bueno.

— No seas idiota, te estoy revisando, ¿No sentiste algo extraño cuando entraste al agua? ¿Una punzada? ¿Algo parecido a un piquete? – preguntaba el médico pasando las manos hacia la espalda de Zoro por debajo de sus axilas como si de un abrazo se tratara, se asomó por sobre el hombro de éste para ver la extensión de piel que tocaba por si había algún área enrojecida o inflamada, aunque nada parecía salirse de lo normal.

— No… creo… que - comenzó a renegar con la voz aún apagada, tomando aire para terminar su frase. - …esto sea… necesario. – Ignorando los reclamos le obligó a recostarse.

Law no podía evitar notar lo suave que era la piel del espadachín a pesar de tener varias cicatrices que aunque eran poco notorias, se podían sentir al tacto. Se culpó por su poco profesionalismo en una situación tan delicada como esa, si el animal que él pensaba en verdad había dejado su veneno en Zoro, esto se complicaría bastante y al parecer de forma muy rápida.

— Voy a quitarte el pantalón. – anunció tomando con ambas manos el botón de dicha prenda para retirarla, entonces sintió un par de débiles manos sobre las suyas que trataban de impedir que eso sucediera.

— No. te. atrevas. – habló respirando apenas entre cada palabra.

— Roronoa-ya si esto se trata de lo que pienso en verdad puede ser muy peligroso que tardemos tanto.

Escucharon tras ellos la puerta abrirse, y Zoro pensó que era el otro médico, pero apenas giró la vista se topó con la mirada de Luffy, se notaba que estaba desconcertado, parecía no entender del todo la situación, incluso se había quedado callado manteniendo aún en su mano la perilla de la puerta.

— . – le llamó Zoro con su voz cortada como la tenía.

— Pensé que Chopper estaría aquí… - se disculpó sobando su cabeza con una mano y sonriendo, de un modo diferente al que usualmente lo hacía, su sonrisa por algún motivo parecía ser un tanto forzada. Pero eso no cualquiera podría notarlo. – Iré a buscarlo. – avisó y tras reírse bajito salió cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria _si le preguntaban a Law._

— Busca a Chopper… - murmuró apenas con aliento, Law le miró serio y pronto con la habilidad que tenía creó su _room _y desapareció, regresando segundos después con un asustado renito que no terminaba de entender, no había tardado ni quince minutos, o eso había calculado él, pero el que de pronto apareciera Law frente a él diciéndole que Zoro lo necesitaba le puso paranoico.

— ¡Zoro! – gritó asustado. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó desconcertado.

— Parece que tus preocupaciones eran ciertas. – explicó Law que había deducido por las preguntas que le hizo el reno a Zoro cuando entró a la cocina, que Chopper con su oído animal logró escuchar el acelerado corazón del espadachín, por eso cuando él había entrado a la enfermería y le vio recostado el veneno había tenido más tiempo para avanzar más y ahora su respiración era un tanto irregular, mientras discutieron, el efecto se fue extendiendo hasta hacerlo perder la mayoría de su fuerza e incluso la capacidad de respirar correctamente.

— ¿Crees que se encontró con una medusa…cubo? – preguntó Chopper apenas terminando la oración, asustado. Apenas con un par de minutos que llevaba ahí, el pequeño médico analizó la situación, Zoro estaba respirando a duras penas, su corazón había estado acelerado desde antes de iniciar con la hora de la comida, su piel comenzaba a palidecer un poco, la temperatura corporal le estaba bajando y el sistema respiratorio comenzaba a colapsar.

Esa medusa era un animal que vivía en el agua, con una apariencia viscosa y transparente, tenía miles de tentáculos delgados y transparentes que con sólo tocar una parte descubierta de la piel humana podían causar un efecto instantáneo con su veneno, dependía de la fuerza que tuviera la persona para resistirse al envenenamiento.

Era muy extraño encontrar ese tipo de animales, sin embargo, sólo podían deducir que fue cuando Zoro se arrojó al mar por Luffy que le había pasado esto, así que el veneno tenía varias horas en el cuerpo del espadachín, quien tras haberse resistido tanto tiempo, ahora estaba colapsando de manera acelerada.

Los médicos hicieron su trabajo, buscaron por todo el cuerpo del espadachín, le retiraron el pantalón buscando en sus piernas la fuente del envenenamiento, encontrando en la parte posterior del tobillo, cerca de la cicatriz que tenía ahí, una línea roja que ya se había hinchado un poco sobresaliendo de la demás extensión de piel a su alrededor.

Mientras Law se encargaba de limpiar la herida, Chopper había comenzado a preparar el único antídoto que le podían dar para ayudarle un poco, pero de antemano ambos doctores sabían que hasta ahora nadie había descubierto la cura para aquel tipo de veneno, siendo en un alto porcentaje de los afectados, mortal.

— ¡Aquí está! – dijo Chopper acercándose en su forma _humana _hacia Zoro, quien había perdido la consciencia minutos atrás.

— Inyéctale, de nada servirá que lo ingiera. – regañó Law notando las intenciones del menor, se notaba que el estar tratando a un nakama al borde de la muerte le estaba afectando al pequeño.

Chopper estaba consciente del índice de mortalidad que ese veneno tenía, y eso nublaba su juicio. Tras inyectarle todo el antídoto sabía que no podía hacer más por él, pero no se apartaría de su lado hasta verle estable, sabía que debía avisarle a los demás pero no podía simplemente dejar a su paciente ahí, no cuando éste aún estaba en un riesgo tan latente.

Law miró la situación y comprendió que por lo menos el capitán debía estar enterado. Salió de manera convencional de la enfermería y caminó en busca de Luffy, encontrándolo sentado en la cabeza del Sunny.

— Mugiwara-ya. – le llamó apenas subiendo un nivel la voz.

Luffy le miró serio.

— Deberías venir, Roronoa-ya está muy mal, no estamos seguros que… - hizo una suave pausa, notando el cambio de actitud del capitán. – Deberías hablar con tu doctor. – corrigió. Luffy se puso de pie asustado y estirando sus manos se lanzó hacia dentro del barco, chocando con todo lo que se cruzó a su paso mientras corría de manera desgarbada hasta entrar ruidoso a la enfermería.

— ¡¿Qué le pasa a Zoro?! – preguntó elevando considerablemente la voz.

— Luffy, Zoro está envenenado.

— ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! ¡¿Quién fue?! – gritó al borde de perder la cordura.

— Fue cuando cayó al agua, hay un tipo de medusas que son extremadamente raras, pero su veneno es mortal, sólo hace falta que uno de sus tentáculos haga contacto con tu piel para que mueras casi al instante. – explicó Law apenas llegando a la enfermería, recargándose en la pared junto a la puerta. – Revisa la pierna de Zoro, pude notar que tiene varias heridas a causa de los tentáculos que seguro le envolvieron, pero una es la más grande, quizás él pensó que se trataba de un alga en la que se enredó.

Luffy se acercó hasta el espadachín, aún se sentía en shock por lo que le estaban diciendo. Con la yema de los dedos tocó alrededor de la herida que ahora tenía un ungüento transparente en abundancia.

— Cualquier persona hubiera muerto en cuanto le tocaron. – la suave y calmada voz de Law se escuchó de nuevo.

— Zoro no es _cualquier persona. _– corrigió. – Él no va a morir. – declaró frunciendo el ceño y mirando a ambos doctores. Chopper se sintió culpable por no poder hacer nada más para ayudar a su nakama.

— Luffy, Chopper, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sanji que junto a los demás apenas iba llegando tras escuchar los gritos de su capitán.

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Nami acercándose más al notar que Zoro permanecía inmóvil sobre la camilla, apenas vestido con su ropa interior. - ¿Zoro? – murmuró incrédula al ver la pálida piel del moreno.

Chopper les explicó de manera breve al igual que lo habían hecho con Luffy cuando llegó, todos merecían conocer la verdad sobre la situación.

— ¿Zoro va a…mo…? – Usopp abrió los ojos grande sin atreverse a terminar la pregunta.

— ¡ZORO NO VA A MORIR! – Gritó Luffy asustando a los demás que vieron la mirada molesta de su capitán que parecía otra persona, él no estaba triste, él estaba enojado, estaba furioso, pero más que nada estaba molesto consigo mismo. Sus ojos estaban rojos conteniendo las lágrimas y su mandíbula apretada parecía hacerse daño a sí mismo.

Acomodó con su mano su sombrero sobre su cabeza de manera que cubriera sus ojos y con ello todo lo que sentía en ese momento, todo el coraje contenido contra sí mismo. Se suponía que había pasado dos años entrenando de manera incansable para evitar perder a otra persona importante, para proteger a sus nakamas y ahora por una tontería como la suya uno de ellos estaba sufriendo al borde de morir.

Él era el culpable de que Zoro estuviera así y ni siquiera era capaz de ayudarle.

_**.:: Continúa ::.**_

—¤** Žhёиα HîK **¤—

_"(...) porque sin buscarte ando encontrándote por todos lados, principalmente cuando cierro los ojos." _  
_Julio Cortázar_

_—x—_

_Al final, me pregunto, ¿Qué bando elegirás?. ¿Será Luffy o Law? _

_De antemano gracias por leer y también por tu comentario._


	2. Alivio

_A las personas que se tomaron el momento de dejar su comentario en el primer capítulo, espero éste también sea de su agrado. La cuenta de votos hasta ahorita va Luffy - 5 y Law - 3. Esto contando las personas que me dejaron un comentario votando aquí y otras en la otra página en la que publico, AY. _

_Disfruten su lectura._

**Capítulo II**  
**—V—**

La noche cayó finalmente, Zoro seguía en la misma condición, aunque para Chopper era una buena señal que el espadachín estuviera peleando contra aquel fuerte veneno dentro de su sistema.

Los mugiwaras estaban dispersos a bordo de la embarcación, pero todos estaban atentos ante cualquier sonido que viniera de la enfermería donde ahora sólo estaban los doctores y el capitán, pues sabían que ante cualquier cambio que presentara Zoro éstos se los harían saber.

Era por ello que a pesar de siempre ser una tripulación ruidosa y alegre, ahora el silencio dentro del barco era abrumador.

— Vayan a dormir, yo me quedaré a cuidarlo. – avisó Law.

— Aquí me quedaré, ustedes vayan a dormir. – replicó Chopper que no estaba dispuesto a dejar solo a su paciente.

— ¿Estás seguro, doctor? – preguntó el de ojos grises.

Chopper se limitó a asentir amable con una diminuta sonrisa.

— Mugiwara-ya, vamos– habló mirando al capitán, que se había sentado en el suelo en un rincón de la enfermería.

— Aquí me quedaré.

— Pero Luffy, debes descansar… - regañó rápido el renito.

Las horas que habían pasado los tres dentro de aquella pequeña habitación habían sido bajo un silencio abrumador y una tensión aplastante, Chopper se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada más, y Luffy se sentía además de preocupado, culpable. Su rostro no se veía gracias a su sombrero, que al tener la cabeza inclinada al frente, le cubría todo el rostro.

— Aquí me quedaré. – repitió cual máquina, llevó ambas manos hasta su sombrero que aún ocultaba por completo su rostro, pero en su voz podían percibir la tristeza del capitán.

Ninguno insistió. Chopper se mantuvo al lado de Zoro inamovible. Law por algún motivo lamentaba demasiado la escena, pero serio como era su acostumbrado comportamiento, se dirigió hasta el lugar donde había dormido la noche anterior, o quizás lo hiciera en cubierta.

…A la mañana siguiente, Chopper que dormitaba en la incómoda silla junto a la camilla, cabeceó de manera brusca ocasionando que despertara por completo, miró a su lado el cuerpo de Zoro, aún inconsciente.

Se estiró para tocar el rostro del espadachín que sudaba a mares bajo la manta con la que le había cubierto la noche anterior. Su piel estaba caliente, más de lo normal pero no era de peligro.

— ¿Cómo está? – la voz de Luffy se escuchó de pronto, Chopper casi brincó al no recordar que el capitán ahí seguía, en la misma posición que el día anterior.

— Estará bien, Luffy, Zoro tiene fiebre. – dijo con un tono cantarino que confundió al capitán, quien a pesar de no ser médico, pensaba que la temperatura alta era algo malo.

El rostro de Luffy se elevó hasta mirar al doctor, que le sonreía.

— ¿Fiebre? – preguntó sin comprender.

— Zoro está combatiendo el veneno, quiere decir que su cuerpo ya lo asimiló como una amenaza controlable y lo está sacando por medio del sudor que le provoca la fiebre… - explicó alegre.

— ¡¿Estás seguro, Chopper?! – cuestionó cambiando su expresión en un segundo. El doctor se limitó a mover varias veces de forma positiva su cabeza.

El capitán se puso en pie de un salto y con ambas manos sobre la camilla miró a Zoro de cerca, el rostro de éste era inexpresivo debido a su inconsciencia, pero aún así Luffy le sonrió como si el espadachín pudiera verle.

— ¡Sabía que te ibas a recuperar! – le dijo contento, después salió de la habitación corriendo mientras gritaba. - ¡Zoro estará bien! – una y otra vez, entrando a la habitación de los chicos como un remolino y tumbándoles de sus hamacas, saliendo de inmediato hasta subirse a la cabeza del Sunny y con ambas manos hacia el cielo gritó una vez más aquella frase que le llenaba de gozo. _Zoro estará bien. _

Luffy sabía que su espadachín no podía sucumbir ante algo tan simple como el veneno de un animal, no importaba si todos los hombres que hubiera tocado antes murieron, él no era como cualquiera, Zoro era diferente y por eso era su nakama, por eso lo había elegido primero para que le acompañara en el recorrido más importante de su vida.

Law se asomó ante el escándalo del mugiwara, que aún sobre la cabeza del Sunny parecía contento después de liberar sus pulmones con aquel grito. Se permitió bajar del puesto del vigía, donde una vez más había pasado la noche, ahora en lugar de Usopp quien había subido para vigilar, pero a diferencia del espadachín, él sí había aceptado irse a dormir y dejarlo ahí solo.

Con aquel estruendo, la tripulación había vuelto casi a la normalidad, sólo faltaba ver al espadachín durmiendo en los rincones, entrenando como desquiciado, tomando sake, peleando junto a Sanji o cuidando de su imprudente capitán.

Sanji salió de la cocina, tenía como todos los días listo el desayuno a la misma hora, y aún cuando era un poco más temprano, sabía que Luffy estaría muriendo de hambre al haberse saltado la cena el día anterior, pues aunque casi nadie había querido comer, el capitán no se quiso mover de su lugar dentro de la enfermería.

— Luffy, el desayuno está listo. – le avisó saliendo del comedor. Desde que se había despertado temprano se asomó para ver la situación con Chopper y Luffy, notando al espadachín aún pálido, así que había preparado una sopa especial para cuando éste despertara, que esperara fuera pronto.

El resto de la tripulación dejó que el capitán desayunara primero, aún con el latente riesgo de que no alcanzaran a probar bocado alguno, pero sabían lo preocupado que había estado por su nakama, y aunque no era el único que se sintió inquieto por las recientes circunstancias con Zoro, sí había sido el más afectado, quizás por su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—**VI—**

— Chopper, ¿Por qué no despierta? – habló Luffy sentado en la silla giratoria junto a la camilla del espadachín, sus pies estaban doblados como buda y sus manos permanecían sobre sus rodillas. – Zoro, despierta Zoro. – pedía Luffy mientras palmeaba una de las piernas del espadachín.

— Puede que el veneno lo dejase en coma. – dijo Robin que había acompañado a los chicos mientras leía.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Luffy asustado.

— No, no creo, su cuerpo debe haber sufrido bastante en la lucha contra el veneno que recibió, pues por sus heridas en la pierna debe haber sido demasiado. Quizás tarde un poco pero estará bien, tranquilízate Luffy, va a despertar. – animó Chopper acercándose con su estetoscopio para poder escuchar el calmado corazón de su paciente, que ahora palpitaba de manera normal para una persona dormida, así que su oído animal no lo podía oír como cuando estuvo envenenado, eso tranquilizaba mucho al doctor.

Robin sonrió aún mirando su libro entretenida, Luffy a pesar de que pudiera sonar como una historia increíble, había pasado ahí los últimos dos días, sólo salía para comer cuando Sanji les avisaba que ya era hora.

— Doctor-san, Capitán-san, los veo muy cansados, deberían ir a descansar yo me quedo aquí. – ofreció Robin. – Cualquier movimiento y les avisaré.

Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera replicar algo, Robin creó una fila de manos en el suelo que se encargó de sacar a ambos de la enfermería y una mano más que apareció sobre la puerta, la cerró con seguro. Sabía que para Chopper sería muy difícil aceptar algo como dejar a su paciente, pero la verdad era que la condición de Zoro era estable, ahora sólo dependía del tiempo que su cuerpo necesitase para sobreponerse a lo que había pasado.

La arqueóloga leía entretenida unos sus tantos libros cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, subió su mirada topándose con unos ojos grises que le vieron y después se posaron sobre el cuerpo del espadachín.

Law por medio de su habilidad se hizo presente en aquella habitación, ignorando de ésta manera el seguro que tenía puesta la puerta, pues para él no había cerradura que le detuviera. Miró a la chica observarle en silencio, él se limitó a devolverle la mirada unos segundos y después giró su vista a Zoro. Estiró su mano colocándola sobre la frente de éste último para revisar su temperatura, aún era caliente, pero como bien decía el doctor de aquella tripulación, no era nada de gravedad mientras no se elevara demasiado.

El médico retiró la cobija que cubría el cuerpo de Zoro, dejándole descubierto totalmente, no era bueno para una persona con fiebre que su cuerpo estuviera arropado, sus manos descendieron con suaves roces sobre el cuerpo del otro, lo recorrió hasta llegar a la parte de su pierna en la que aún eran notorias las marcas rojas que le había dejado el toque de aquellos tentáculos venenosos. Con la vista buscó el ungüento hecho por el pequeño doctor y con cuidado aplicó una capa más de éste remedio sobre la parte afectada.

— Chopper es un buen doctor. – mencionó Robin sobre el ausente.

— Lo sé. – acotó Law.

— Entonces tu visita no es por dudar de sus habilidades como doctor…- mencionó Robin analizando la situación.

Law sonrió en su interior pero no dejó que la sonrisa llegara a su rostro, había escuchado historias sobre esa mujer que acompañaba a los mugiwaras, ya que tras la pelea en Enies Lobby miles de historias sobre el pasado de ella y el porqué la perseguía el gobierno tan afanosamente salieron a relucir, llegando hasta oídos de algunos piratas que ni siquiera la habían conocido.

Él sabía que era una mujer demasiado inteligente y peligrosa, pero no le preocupaba lo que estuviera pensando. Para ser honesto ni siquiera él estaba seguro porqué pero se había sentido bastante preocupado por el inconsciente Roronoa, así que aprovechando que el otro par no estaba ahí, decidió pasar a ver por sí mismo la situación, después de todo también era doctor.

— Iré por más café. – dijo la arqueóloga poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la enfermería.

Law se permitió retomar lo que hacía días antes cuando apenas había sucedido todo esto y Zoro estaba despierto. Con la yema de sus dedos delineó los pectorales y bajó hacia sus abdominales, debía admitir que el cuerpo del espadachín era muy llamativo, cada músculo marcado como si lo hubiera esculpido el mejor de los escultores, además las cicatrices que le cruzaban dejaban ver la vida que había llevado, y la fuerza de la que era poseedor, pues no cualquiera podría superar una herida tan grande y seguir viviendo.

La curiosa mano se permitió seguir su recorrido de forma ascendente hasta delinear con uno de sus dedos la clavícula desde la parte cercana al hombro hasta detenerse en el cuello por el que sin pensarlo subió, tocando ahora la mandíbula por la cual viajó hasta dibujar todo el contorno del rostro que tenía frente a él. Sus ojos habían estado siguiendo el viaje de su mano, cada parte que había tocado la analizó, pero ahora su vista se había permitido desviarse hacia otro punto, los labios del convaleciente chico, ¿Sería malo si él se permitiera… probarlos?

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa de lado, seguía sin comprender de dónde había salido ese extraño interés por el segundo al mando de la tripulación, era obvio que éste chico desconfiaba más de él que cualquier otro tripulante de esa embarcación, sin embargo, no sabía si era su constante rechazo el que le atraía más. Porque su fuerza y su físico ya lo conocía, había demasiados rumores sobre los mugiwaras, sin contar que Luffy y Zoro habían sido los primeros en salir a la luz por medio de los carteles de _se busca_ que la marina dio a conocer.

Entonces podía deducir que su nuevo y creciente interés por Roronoa Zoro no se debía sólo a su físico y su fuerza conocida por el mundo, siendo éste chico parte de los _famosos _once supernovas al igual que su capitán, además del caos que desataron en la isla de Sabaody donde Luffy golpeó a un tenryubito y casi en cada isla que pisaban. Así que, ¿De dónde venía su interés?

Se inclinó hacia enfrente hasta estar a un palmo de distancia del rostro ajeno, su nariz rozó con la de Zoro, acercó un poco más sus labios hasta tocar los del otro en un suave contacto, apenas efímero, permitiéndose sentir la resequedad de estos ante la situación actual de su dueño, sacó su lengua relamiendo sus propios labios, humedeciendo también los contrarios gracias a la cercanía.

Tan absorto estaba en lo que hacía, que sólo cuando se iba a separar pudo sentir la mano que había subido hasta su cabello y había enredado sus dedos entre las hebras, cuando aquella extremidad se cerró con fuerza jalándole el cabello pensó que Zoro se había molestado, pero la fuerza que ejerció hasta atraerle a su rostro y chocar ambos pares de labios le hizo saber que estaba equivocado.

Tuvo que detenerse con ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza del espadachín para no caer sobre él pues el chico le había jalado con tal intensidad, como si estuviera hambriento de aquel contacto en el que los labios de Zoro llevaban el ritmo, uno que inició suave como si quisiera reconocer el movimiento del otro, incrementándose hasta el punto de robarle la respiración, pero Law no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera, así que introdujo la lengua en la cavidad contraria permitiéndose tomar el control del beso que se había convertido en un campo de batalla, donde cada parte quería dominar.

— Si hubiera sabido que así ibas a despertar… - apenas se separaron, Law habló cerca del rostro de Zoro, quien aún tenía sus dedos enredados en su cabello.

Los ojos de Zoro que habían estado cerrados durante todo el contacto, se abrieron rápido chocando con los orbes grises que tenía tan cerca, sólo pudo fruncir el ceño con molestia y con la misma mano que atraía a Law intentó empujarle por el hombro, pero parecía ser que su fuerza aún no volvía del todo.

— Por tu reacción podría adivinar que no pensabas en mí, Roronoa-ya. Eso me hiere un poco. – el tono de voz de Law era divertido, un tanto cínico. – Me pregunto con qué persona de cabello negro y un tanto alborotado me podrías haber confundido, quizás si hubiera tenido mi gorro puesto… - dejó la frase inconclusa y en un rápido movimiento se permitió besar al espadachín una vez más de forma suave. – Iré por mugiwara-ya. ¿O prefieres continuar lo que hacíamos? …Yo lo haría encantado.

Zoro no supo exactamente qué contestar así que giró su rostro al lado contrario aún con las cejas casi unidas debido a su expresión de molestia, pero no sólo estaba enojado por lo que el otro le decía, sino por lo que él mismo había hecho, debía admitir que era el culpable, pero no era lo que parecía, había estado soñando con su capitán y cuando entreabrió los ojos, con la vista aún nublada por la reciente inconsciencia sólo distinguió el tono de piel y la silueta de un cabello negro despeinado… nunca reparó en el hecho de que en esa cabeza no había un sombrero de paja.

— ¿Cuánto estuve dormido? – preguntó Zoro antes de que Law se moviera en busca de su capitán. Trató de sentarse pero sentía el cuerpo casi entumido.

— Éste es el tercer día. – contestó Law girándose hacia Zoro, no trató de ayudarle a sentarse porque sabía que sería inútil, seguro el orgullo del espadachín no le permitiría aceptar algún tipo de ayuda.

— ¿Qué me pasó? – volvió a cuestionar, logrando sentarse en la camilla con los pies aún sin tocar el suelo, una de sus manos se aferraba a la orilla del colchón y la otra cubría sus ojos y parte de su cabeza, se sentía mareado.

Law explicó de manera extendida lo que había sucedido, pues parecía que cuando todo eso comenzó, él ya no estaba del todo consciente y se había perdido de la explicación.

— ¿Por una simple medusa? – preguntó decepcionado, sintiéndose débil. Law se acercó hasta casi pegar su cuerpo con las piernas del otro. – ¿Cuál es tu problema con el espacio personal?

— ¿Sabías que en algunos cuentos para niñas la princesa siempre despierta con el beso de su príncipe?

Law elevó una de sus manos y con ella retiró la que Zoro mantenía sobre su rostro, buscando el contacto con los ojos verdes de éste. Verde y gris se cruzaron.

— ¿Qué pretendes? – la pregunta salió de los labios de Zoro que mantenía la mirada fiera hacia los ojos frente a él.

— Sólo estoy revisando que estés bien, abre bien los ojos. – le pidió colocando una mano sobre la mejilla del otro.

— Lo estoy, ya desperté.

La mano sobre su mejilla se recorrió hasta su nuca y le jaló para besarlo, pero sólo fue algo fugaz pues Zoro fue rápido en apartarlo.

— No sé qué clase de loco juego estés pensando, pero no me hagas parte de él. – regañó empujándole del hombro. – ¿Dónde está Chopper? – indagó cambiando el tema.

— Se fue a dormir. Deben faltar unas horas para que amanezca. ¿Quieres que vaya por mugiwara-ya?

— No, no quiero molestar a nadie. Esperaré afuera. – Zoro por primera vez notó que le hacía falta su ropa, miró sus piernas descubiertas y sintió su pecho desnudo, sólo tenía puesto un bóxer. Law siguió la mirada del otro y sonrió cínico. Zoro subió su vista una vez más hacia el shichibukai. - ¿Tú hiciste esto?

— No, pero podría comenzar a quitar lo que te queda puesto…

Ésta vez Zoro no pudo contener una diminuta sonrisa, no entendía por qué Law insistía en hacer ese tipo de comentarios o acercársele demasiado, al grado de violar su espacio personal, pero ya no sabía si reír o enojarse, y ésta vez le había causado gracia. Nunca alguien se le había acercado coqueteándole y menos tan descaradamente como lo hacía Law. Algo debía estar muy mal con ese tipo, sin embargo si le preguntaban, Zoro apostaría a que no se trataba de él en sí, sino de Luffy en quien aquel tipo seguro estaba interesado.

Sus recientes coqueteos hacia él seguro eran para despistar lo que realmente pensaba hacer con Luffy, seguro era eso.

Robin entró viéndolos en una tremenda cercanía.

— Espadachín-san, me alegra que hayas despertado, capitán-san estuvo muy preocupado estos días. – dijo mirando de reojo a Law, que discreto dio un paso hacia atrás y se recargó en la mesa donde Chopper hacía sus mezclas.

—**VII—**

Cuando la mañana cayó, el primero en levantarse y entrar a la cocina fue Sanji, que por unos segundos cuando abrió la puerta se quedó quieto mirando al espadachín sentado en el lugar que ocupaba regularmente en el comedor. Estaba sorprendido y contento de verle despierto, pero eso no saldría de su boca.

— Al fin despiertas, marimo. – regañó, sacando de su bolsa el primer cigarro del día, ésta sorpresa le haría adelantar su primer cigarrillo. – Creo que haré más comida de la normal, seguro nuestro capitán querrá reponerse. – mencionó a propósito, dando a entender que Luffy no había estado comiendo en las proporciones normales para su estómago, todo debido a lo preocupado que estaba, pensando de pronto que Zoro no quería despertar.

Zoro sonrió girando el rostro hacia otro lado para que el cocinero pervertido no le viera. No estaba seguro si sus nakamas sabían sobre sus sentimientos hacia Luffy o sólo hacían ese tipo de comentarios por casualidad, pues también Robin le había contado lo atento que estuvo Luffy y lo renuente a separarse de la enfermería, que apenas esa noche le había podido separar de su lado pues tanto el doctor, como el capitán estaban muy cansados de dormir ahí sentados en una mala posición. Zoro había agradecido la atención y el que los hubiese obligado. Aunque no negaba que hubiera sido mejor despertar y besar a su capitán, no a Law.

…Recordar eso le hacía sentirse, extraño, así que trató de no pensar en eso.

— _Luffy, espera, Sanji aún no nos habla y sabes que se molesta si estás ahí… - _la voz de Usopp se escuchó a lo lejos, parecía que recién habían despertado. Sin embargo no tardó mucho en que la presencia de Luffy cruzara la cocina gritando.

— ¡Zoro! – gritó casi al instante en el que entró.

El espadachín se limitó a verle y sonreír, cuando iba a decir algo sintió el cuerpo de Luffy chocar de forma brusca contra él ocasionando que ambos terminaran en el suelo. Zoro sobó un poco su cabeza ante el golpe que se acababa de dar, Luffy se acomodó en su pecho, envolviéndole con sus brazos y sonriendo abiertamente.

— Zoro despertó. – dijo emocionado.

— ¿Zoro? – preguntó la aniñada voz del doctor que recién había entrado a la cocina. - ¡Zoro! – gritó emocionado corriendo hacia el aludido. - ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Déjame revisarte! – pidió Chopper casi sobre el cuerpo del otro.

Luffy seguía sin moverse, sentado sobre el cuerpo de Zoro y abrazándole fuerte por el pecho.

— Luffy, déjame revisarle.

Cuando los demás entraron, la escena les causó gracia, Zoro tirado en el suelo, Luffy recostado sobre él abrazándole con fuerza mientras Chopper se quejaba pidiéndole a Luffy espacio para revisar a su paciente. La negativa a separarse del cuerpo de Zoro era lo que más causaba gracia a todos. Zoro se limitaba a quejarse de que su capitán lo estaba asfixiando.

— El desayuno está listo. – anunció Sanji, todos estaban ya esperando en su lugar, el último en entrar fue Law, mirando a todos ya listos para comer.

Zoro estaba sentado en su lugar acostumbrado junto a Luffy, mientras era revisado insistentemente por un Chopper que no se le apartaba de su lado.

— Sanji, Zoro debe comer una porción pequeña, pero con mucha proteína y verduras. – pidió Chopper al cocinero, que asintió hacia el renito.

— ¿Pequeña? – Indagó - ¡Llevo dos días sin comer! – reclamó levantándose sólo para tomar una botella del lugar donde el cocinero guardaba el alcohol. Al instante Chopper se convirtió en su forma más humana y se la arrebató.

— Nada de alcohol estos días, Zoro. – regañó el reno, guardando la botella en su lugar.

— ¿Poca comida y nada de alcohol? Ahora sé quién es el que quiere matarme. – se quejó. Los demás rieron ante su comentario, no podían culpar a Chopper que sólo estaba cumpliendo su trabajo como doctor de la tripulación, estaba cuidando al peor paciente que había tenido en su vida y eso sería muy difícil.

— Zoro, sólo serán unos días, tienes que recuperarte.

— Yo comeré por Zoro. – dijo Luffy golpeando su pecho con ambas palmas de sus manos, inflándose como si estuviera ofreciéndose para un acto de tremenda caridad.

— No hace falta, Luffy. – especificó Usopp desde su asiento.

Una vez que comenzaron a comer, Law que estaba sentado frente a Zoro, buscaba hacer contacto visual con el chico, pero el espadachín lo evitaba centrándose en lo que comía y de repente vagaba su vista hacia los demás de su tripulación que platicaban de forma amena, pero nunca miraba hacia enfrente. Aún así, la mirada gris estaba fija sobre el rostro de Zoro, que se sentía incómodo pero no quería hacer un alboroto frente a los demás, ya se cobraría las que Law le estaba haciendo pasar.

— ¿Qué pasó, Torao?, ¿Zoro está bien? – la voz preocupada de Luffy se escuchó, había notado que su aliado durante todo el desayuno no había despegado la vista del rostro de Zoro y quiso saber si todo estaba bien, ya que siendo también un doctor, temía que algo le hubiesen ocultado y su espadachín no estuviera del todo bien aún.

Zoro estuvo a punto de atragantarse con lo que masticaba en ese momento, sabía que su capitán no era ningún tonto, pero contaba con que fuese lo suficiente distraído para, a pesar de estar sentado a su lado, ignorar el hecho de que Law no apartaba la vista ni un segundo de su rostro, lo cual era bastante obvio e incómodo.

— Parece que su rostro está enrojeciendo, quizás le esté subiendo la temperatura otra vez. – Law aprovechó el comentario para estirar la mano y tratar de tocarle el rostro fingiendo preocuparse por su salud, pero la mano rápida de Zoro apartó la que pretendía tocarlo.

— Estoy bien. – acotó ante la mirada de los demás que ya habían puesto atención a la plática que recién había comenzado.

— Yo creo que estás bastante rojo. – dijo Law. – Deberías acompañarme a la enfermería, quizás necesites que te ayude a bajar la temperatura. – Law estaba divertido haciendo enojar al espadachín, sabía que era terreno hostil y que jugaba con fuego, pero su seriedad le daba credibilidad a sus palabras, aún cuando por dentro sonreía abiertamente ante sus comentarios en doble sentido.

Luffy miró a Zoro preocupado, Chopper que al igual que su capitán tampoco había entendido los comentarios en doble sentido que Law dijo, miró a Zoro con preocupación.

— Iré a preparar algo para la temperatura. – dijo, siendo detenido por Sanji que estaba sentado a su lado.

— Déjalo así, Chopper, estoy seguro que Law sólo está exagerando. – dijo mirando al aludido, que se limitó a devolver la mirada por el rabillo de sus ojos, cerrándolos después.

Law no dijo nada, aún así el doctor de los mugiwaras se quedó un tanto pensativo, seguro Zoro estaría bien, pero de igual manera se encargaría de prepararle una medicina contra la alta temperatura en cuanto terminara de desayunar, y de ser necesario le pediría a Luffy que le ayudara con Zoro para que tomara su remedio.

—**VIII—**

Horas más tarde después de la cena, Zoro se escapó encerrándose en el gimnasio donde normalmente era el único en visitar ese lugar, le halagaba que todos estuvieran atentos a su recuperación y aún preocupados por él, pero tanta atención le abrumaba, no estaba acostumbrado. Se quitó su abrigo verde y se dejó caer en la duela, como era costumbre iniciaría con una rutina suave de calentamiento, la cual comenzaba por hacer abdominales.

Llevaba unos cientos de abdominales cuando sintió una nueva presencia ahí.

— Tengo algo para ti. Pero tiene un precio. – aclaró el recién llegado.

— No tengo dinero.

— No pensaba pedirte dinero.

— Entonces olvídalo.

— Estoy seguro que después de esos días de inconsciencia, lo que más deseas es un buen trago de sake, uno que te queme la garganta. – dijo pasando al lado del chico que aún estaba recostado por completo en el suelo. Zoro miró al otro pasar con una botella en su mano.

La verdad es que la necesitaba y por más que había intentado robar una a lo largo del día, le tenían tan vigilado, sin contar que habían guardado todo el alcohol dentro de la alacena que tenía seguro contra su capitán, así ninguno podría tomar nada sin armar un desastre y alertar a los demás en el proceso.

— ¿Cuál es tu precio? – preguntó sentándose, dándole la espalda al doctor invitado.

— ¿Qué ofreces, Roronoa-ya? – devolvió la pregunta, en un tono algo divertido. Zoro se giró aún sentado en el suelo para encarar a su interlocutor.

— No mucho, no te emociones.

Law rió por la honestidad, después lanzó hacia el otro la botella aún cerrada. Zoro miró el objeto ahora en su mano y elevó la mirada hacia el otro.

— No pienso hacer nada extraño contigo. – avisó y después destapó la botella, dándole un trago largo como a él le gustaba, sintiendo ese ardor en la garganta que le obligaba a aclararla, y cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, era una sensación abrumadora que nunca dejaría de disfrutar. - ¿Qué pretendes? – cuestionó Zoro iniciando una plática luego de unos minutos de silencio mientras él disfrutó de la mitad del contenido de la botella.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Roronoa-ya?

Law se mantuvo alejado, estaba sentado en el suelo recargado contra la pared, mientras Zoro permanecía sentado en medio de la habitación.

— No finjas. Todo esto de la alianza… no confío en ti.

— Pensé que hablabas de mi interés hacia ti, Roronoa-ya – confesó descarado.

— Tengo mis teorías sobre eso. – dijo Zoro, dando después un trago largo a su botella.

— Me gustaría escucharlas.

— Primero quiero escucharte hablar sobre mi capitán, ¿Piensas usarlo como carne de cañón? Porque si estás pensando en mandarlo contra un Yonkou y dejarle abandon…

— Tienes ideas muy retorcidas sobre mí, Roronoa-ya, pero no me conoces, te estoy dando la oportunidad de conocerme, acércate, conóceme hasta donde quieras… - insinuó estirando ambos brazos hacia los lados, ofreciéndose.

— Deja todo eso de las formalidades innecesarias, llámame Zoro. – pidió. – Y basta de tus comentarios. – regañó apuntando con un dedo amenazador.

— Yo sólo estoy haciendo una invitación a que me conozcas, Zoro. – Law sonrió de lado al saborear la manera en que salía el nombre del espadachín de sus labios.

— Eres tan extraño. – dijo Zoro sin comprender. - ¿Hasta dónde estás interesado por Luffy? – continuó Zoro con su interrogatorio, aprovechando la oportunidad que tenían al estar solos.

— Mugiwara-ya es fascinante. – comenzó a describirle. - …pero hay algo que me fascina más en ti. Si me dejas descubrir qué es…

— ¿Zoro? – una voz tras ellos les interrumpió, Zoro trató de esconder la botella.

— Luffy, pensé que dormías. – confesó.

— Te estaba buscando para irnos a dormir, ¿Chopper te dejó entrenar? – preguntó viendo a su segundo al mando en el gimnasio y a medio vestir, como solía estar cuando entrenaba.

— Sólo vine a hacer algunas flexiones para desentumir los músculos.

— ¿Vas a ir ya a dormir? – preguntó.

— Iré primero a bañarme, después te alcanzo, Luffy. – Zoro se sentía extraño ante el comportamiento de Luffy, ¿Desde cuándo el chico le buscaba para irse a dormir?

— Buenas noches, Zoro. – se acercó y le regaló un beso en la mejilla al espadachín, Law no pudo evitar sentirse divertido por la situación. – Buenas noches, Torao. – se despidió saliendo de ahí.

Zoro seguía sintiéndose extraño, ¿En verdad ese era _su capitán? _Porque si se lo preguntaban a él, alguien lo había cambiado por otra persona. ¿Qué sucedía con Luffy?

— No puedes culparle, estuvo preocupado mientras estuviste inconsciente. – aclaró Trafalgar los pensamientos que casi se podían leer en los ojos del espadachín.

— No has respondido mi pregunta. – Zoro trató de desviar la conversación del rumbo que estaba tomando gracias a la repentina presencia de Luffy. Si hubiera estado solo, seguro se habría permitido disfrutar ese dulce y suave contacto de los labios de su capitán sobre su rostro, ya que nunca antes había sucedido algo parecido, pero para su mala fortuna, Law había sido testigo y eso le impidió detenerse a pensar en lo ocurrido.

— Hiciste varias.

— Olvídalo, aún cuando me respondas no te creeré. – soltó con sinceridad que lejos de sorprender al otro sólo le causaba gracia.

— Tu capitán confía en mí, ¿Por qué tú no lo intentas? – cuestionó.

Zoro se tomó un segundo en responder pues estaba bebiendo.

— Porque a diferencia de mí, mi capitán confía en cualquiera… - Dio el último trago a su botella y se puso de pie, caminó en dirección a Law que no le perdió de vista hasta verle pararse junto a él y después tomar su ropa, la cual yacía a su lado. – Iré a bañarme. – anunció regresando sus pasos hacia la salida.

— ¿Es eso una invitación, Zoro? – dijo Law mirando al aludido.

— Tendrías que tener demasiada suerte. – fue lo único que contestó Zoro ante los coqueteos de Law, aunque en su camino al baño se regañó mentalmente porque en vez de partirle la cara, se estaba acostumbrando a los comentarios en doble sentido que Law hacía, algunos incluso le causaban gracia.

—**IX—**

Era la décima vuelta que daba Luffy sobre su hamaca, ahora su cuerpo estaba boca abajo, dejó colgar sus brazos a cada lado al igual que sus piernas, miró hacia abajo, Usopp dormía profundamente al igual que los demás en la habitación, Sanji no estaba puesto que le tocaba la guardia, cuando su rostro se desvió hacia el sillón que estaba en el rincón, notó que éste también estaba vacío.

— …Zoro.

La suave voz de Luffy salió de entre sus labios, formulando el nombre de su nakama sin darse cuenta.

Tenía ya un buen rato que había ido a dormir y el espadachín no había entrado para nada a la habitación de los chicos, Luffy lo sabía porque por algún motivo se sentía inquieto y para su sorpresa no podía conciliar el sueño, incluso había intentado contar ovejas como le había dicho Usopp que hacían en la isla de la que él era nativo.

Luffy se volvió a girar mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, no sabía qué le sucedía pero la sensación de vacío en su estómago era extraña, pensó que tal vez estaba enfermo, o quizás necesitaba comer más. Cerró sus ojos intentando dormir, si iba ahora a la cocina y trataba de robar algo de comer, Sanji seguro se enojaría mucho con él, además que el alboroto que se armaría le traería como consecuencia un buen golpe por parte de la navegante. Ya le había sucedido muchas noches antes.

El capitán no entendía del todo lo que sentía pero podía asegurar que no era hambre, era algo más que le hacía pensar en su espadachín y la reciente cercanía con su aliado Law, quizás era sorpresa, pues conocía a Zoro y sabía sobre su naturaleza desconfiada, así que verle platicar con su aliado Torao le resultaba extraño, seguro era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Aún así no podía alejar sus pensamientos de Zoro, esos últimos días sólo podía pensar en él, pero nadie podía culparle, era su amigo y había estado al borde de la muerte por su culpa, así que era bastante normal que él lo tuviera todo el día en sus pensamiento, ¿Cierto? Después de todo él quería a sus nakamas.

Tras varias vueltas más, se dio por vencido, bajó de la hamaca tropezándose debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, cayendo sobre Usopp y tumbándole hasta el suelo, el tirador cayó de frente y sólo murmuró un _"Mamá, cinco minutos más" _y se acomodó sobre el suelo entrando de nuevo en la profundidad de la inconsciencia.

Luffy caminó hasta el rincón donde había un sillón largo del cual Zoro se había apoderado como su cama personal, así que nadie se atrevía a usarlo. El capitán se acercó y miró el lugar vacío, después se recostó abrazando la pequeña almohada que había ahí, aspiró profundo el aroma de aquella pieza y entonces después de unos segundos, cayó dormido.

Lo que Luffy no comprendía, al menos aún no era consciente de ello, es que después de varias noches durmiendo junto al cuerpo de Zoro cuando le vigilaba en la enfermería, su aroma se había hecho necesaria para estar tranquilo. Pues de esa manera aún en su sub consiente se sentiría protegido.

_**.:: Continúa ::.**_

—**¤ Žhenα HîK ¤—**

_"Siempre me vas a querer. Yo represento para ti todos los pecados que nunca has tenido el coraje de cometer"  
Oscar Wilde_

_**—**_

Ahora sí, hasta aquí llega éste capítulo, el siguiente espero poder tenerlo listo la siguiente semana, aunque para ser honesta no estoy muy segura, pues será semana de exámenes y trabajos -para tener derecho a los dichos exámenes- pero decían "Estudia una ingeniería, será fácil" y ahí va la otra creyéndose lo que le dicen jajaja naah, apenas iniciando la carrera pero con todo. Suerte a quienes también entrarán a clases o ya están asistiendo. Recuerden no es por chantaje, pero no hay nada que te inspire más, que recibir muchos comentarios ;) besos.

_Gracias por leer y también por dejar tu comentario. _


	3. Sólo por diversión

Debo admitir que estoy bastante sorprendida... muy, muy sorprendida y al mismo tiempo halagada. Cuando inicié con éste proyecto en mi cabeza, lo hice por darme un gustito ya que comenzó a agradarme ver a Zoro con Law, y bueno, dije ¡Qué mas da, escribiré algo así para darme gusto! Lo publiqué porque mi querida amiga Isis me alentó, y en ese momento no imaginé que la pareja llegara a tener aunque fuera un solo voto.

...Y sin embargo, van ganando, está muy reñida la votación, pero hasta hoy, Law va ganando por dos votos. Sigo sin creerlo. Advierto que todavía NO significa que ellos queden juntos al final, porque para ser honesta con todos ustedes, pueden esperar cualquier cosa al final, ni yo misma lo sé, sólo tengo en mente la situación que me llevó a iniciar la historia, la cual la veremos en el siguiente capítulo y obvio tiene que ver con el título principal. Ahora sin más, espero disfruten su lectura.

**Capítulo III  
—X—**

Chopper llevaba todo el día tras Zoro, no le daba respiro al espadachín que ya deseaba comenzar su entrenamiento, pues sentía los músculos casi entumidos, pero no quería ser grosero con el médico.

— Estoy bien, Chopper, lo que necesito es moverme. – reclamó algo desesperado, estaba sentado en el césped que había en la cubierta, uno de sus brazos recargado en su pierna y con el otro levantaba una pesa de proporciones descomunales.

— Pero Zoro, no te esfuerces demasiado… - regañaba el doctor.

— No lo haré, sólo ejercitaré un poco los brazos.

Cuando finalmente el reno se rindió, Usopp y Luffy le invitaron a pescar junto a ellos, así que ahora, los tres estaban sentados en la barandilla con una caña en mano, esperando por algún pez que mordiera el anzuelo. El tirador contaba sus clásicas historias de aventuras que sólo habían sucedido en su imaginación, pero que emocionaban a los otros dos crédulos.

— Tal vez una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo te ayude a desentumir esos músculos. - mencionó Law, que cruzado de piernas estaba sentado en la especie de _banca _que rodeaba el mástil.

— ¿Te estás ofreciendo para que te golpee? – preguntó Zoro, girando un poco su vista hacia el médico recién llegado.

— Pareces muy confiado en que sería yo quien pierda… - Law no esperó otro comentario, se puso de pie dejando la espada que siempre traía con él, ahí mismo donde había estado sentado, abrió su abrigo negro que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo y se lo quitó, al igual que su camisa bajo éste quedándose sólo en pantalón, dejando al descubierto los tatuajes que tenía en sus brazos y el pecho.

Zoro que ya estaba únicamente en pantalón, se puso de pie y movió su cuello de un lado a otro logrando que sus huesos tronaran relajándose. Miró a Law hacer algo parecido con sus articulaciones y después acercarse hasta él, quedando a menos de un paso de distancia.

— ¿Qué apostaremos? – preguntó Law mordiendo de manera casi imperceptible su labio inferior queriendo contener una sonrisilla.

— Nunca hablamos de apostar. – se quejó Zoro.

— Pensé que podría ser más divertido… - Law se inclinó al frente cruzando su rostro con el de Zoro hasta dejar sus labios cerca del oído de este último. - Tengo muchas ideas divertidas que te involucran.

Zoro no fue consciente de la mirada de su capitán, que estaba sobre ellos dos, había dejado de escuchar las palabras del tirador, su vista estaba fija en la cercanía de Law hacia Zoro, quien colocó una mano sobre el pecho del más alto y le empujó un poco, pero sus rostros aún estaban cerca, _muy cerca_. Todo eso desconcertó al mugiwara, pues sintió una vez más ese extraño vacío que le golpeó de pronto en la boca del estómago, ¿Sería hambre? O eso es lo que había pensado una vez más.

— Zoro, Torao, vengan a pescar con nosotros. – gritó poniéndose de pie de un salto y caminando hasta ellos, dejando a Usopp con la palabra en la boca.

Law no pudo contener la sonrisa en su rostro ante la situación tan graciosa, pues era obvio que Luffy estaba celoso y trataba de llamar la atención de ellos. Lo único que no sabía Law era si el mugiwara estaba consciente de esto o sólo lo hacía como un acto reflejo.

— Zoro quería entrenar un poco, sólo pensaba ayudarle, ¿Quieres intentarlo también, mugiwara-ya? – invitó el doctor, mirando al menor parado junto a ellos. Luffy pensó que algo dentro de aquella frase estaba raro pero no supo qué era así que se limitó a contestar.

— Suena divertido. – exclamó Luffy con emoción, comenzando a darle rápidas vueltas a su hombro como parte de su _calentamiento._

— Pero no podrás utilizar tu habilidad, Luffy. Lo mismo para ti, Trafalgar.

— Pensé que ya habíamos entrado en confianza, llámame Law. – pidió con voz melosa. Fue en ese momento que Luffy comprendió, a él le decía _mugiwara-ya _y a Zoro le decía simplemente por su nombre, aunque pensó que quizás era porque desde que habían zarpado de la última isla, Law siempre parecía estar con Zoro, cosa en la que al parecer nadie había reparado.

— Si rompemos algo, Nami nos golpeará. – les advirtió, ignorando el coqueteo de Law. Para suerte de Zoro, parecía ser que su capitán no había entendido las insinuaciones que había hecho el doctor cuando desayunaron el día anterior, y esperaba que esta simple petición fuese menos obvia para él.

— Shi shi shi, será divertido, yo quiero comenzar. – pidió Luffy entre risas.

— Hagámoslo así… - comenzó a explicar Zoro. – el primero en caer de lleno al suelo pierde y el que quede de pie pelea con el otro.

— ¡Sí, sí! – gritaba ya muy emocionado Luffy.

En pocos segundos ya tenían público debido a los gritos emocionados de Luffy. No era precisamente lo que Zoro esperaba, seguro Nami comenzaría con sus regaños como siempre. Para Law tampoco fue lo que esperó, ya que él deseaba un uno a uno con Zoro y de ser posible sin testigos y con menos ropa de la que traían puesta, pero, ya habría tiempo para eso…

Luffy se colocó su sombrero y se puso en posición de ataque, Zoro esperó a unos pasos de él mirándolo directo, las únicas veces que había peleado con su capitán, habían sido por algún malentendido y la situación no fue muy lejos, sin embargo ahora se trataba de un simple entretenimiento que les serviría para entrenar, lo que más le gustaba a Zoro era ver la sonrisa de su contento capitán, parecía un niño chiquito al que le habían ofrecido todos los juguetes que deseara, o en el caso de Luffy parecía como si Sanji le hubiera ofrecido un manjar lleno de carne, así de amplia era la sonrisa que su rostro ofrecía en esos momentos.

El primero en moverse fue Luffy que se acercó rápido a Zoro, atacando con su derecha directo hacia el estómago del espadachín, que contuvo el golpe con su mano y devolvió con la otra el mismo gancho, alcanzando a golpear el aire pues su capitán se desapareció de su vista, atacándole desde la espalda, pero eso no sería suficiente para ganarle, así que con la misma velocidad que el de cabello negro, Zoro se agachó y giró sintiendo que la mano izquierda de Luffy conectó con su estómago al mismo tiempo que la suya había alcanzado a golpearle el rostro.

Debido a la fuerza del impacto, ambos retrocedieron un poco, iniciando de nuevo una serie de rápidos golpes, mezclando algunas patadas con los puños, la pelea era pareja, la fuerza inhumana de Zoro contrastaba con la velocidad de su capitán, que se movía como si fuera un ser incorpóreo, apareciendo de pronto a su espalda. Pero la habilidad de ambos era tanta que el duelo se alargó por extensos minutos, quizás un poco más de media hora.

Se podía ver a Law sentado cerca del lugar de la pelea, apreciando la buena vista que tenía, aunque se inquietó un poco cuando miró el rostro por demás pálido de Zoro y su pecho respirando cansado, no conocía bien la fuerza del espadachín, pero estaba seguro que ese cansancio no era normal con la condición que se notaba que tenía. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta ellos, esquivando varios golpes en el proceso, convirtiendo aquella batalla que dio inicio con dos personas, en tres.

Al entrar su objetivo era detenerlos y sacar a Zoro pues por lo visto aún no estaba listo para una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo tan intensa, ya que era obvio que Luffy a pesar de su físico no era un oponente sencillo, aunque eso cualquiera de los que estaba presente lo sabía, pero se vio enredado en la emoción del momento y al esquivar varios golpes que cortaron el aire directo hacia su rostro, se agachó golpeando las piernas de Luffy que perdió el equilibrio pero saltó hacia atrás parándose en sus manos cual malabarista y se puso de pie rápido corriendo hasta Law para devolver el ataque.

Zoro no pensaba quedarse afuera de la contienda, por lo que de un golpe con el que apenas rozó un costado del shichibukai lo obligó a retroceder por el impulso de la fuerza ejercida, dirigiéndose rápido contra Luffy para alejarlo del mismo modo, logrando que sus pasos trastabillaran pero sin caer.

Se detuvieron un segundo a respirar, los tres formaban una especie de círculo en el que lograban mirarse directamente. Zoro limpió con el dorso de su mano una línea de sangre que corrió de su boca hacia su barbilla, siendo sustituida por otra igual que no limpió pues la herida aún continuaría sangrando.

Y la contienda continuó por un largo rato más para sorpresa de los presentes, que de alguna manera disfrutaban viendo la situación tan pareja.

Law que había olvidado su principal objetivo cuando se puso de pie, miró de nuevo al espadachín, notando que su cansancio era mucho mayor al de Luffy, que había comenzado a combatir al mismo tiempo, así que se las ingenió para de alguna manera adivinar los movimientos de Zoro y coordinar los suyos, sorprendiendo al capitán de los sombrero de paja por la precisión con la que ambos le habían emboscado y mandado directo al suelo.

Y contrario a todo pronóstico, Luffy estaba tirado con ambos brazos estirados hacia los costados, respiraba con fuerza y se reía feliz.

— ¡Otra vez! – pidió sentándose. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Luffy acercándose hasta Zoro que estaba sentado a unos pasos de él con Law a su lado tendiéndole la mano.

— Ya te dije que estoy bien, Law. – se quejó Zoro.

— No me hagas utilizar la fuerza. – amenazó el dueño de esos agresivos ojos grises.

— Quiero verte intentarlo…

Law estiró su mano y tomó la del espadachín, desapareciendo de pronto después de escuchar al mayor murmurar un simple _room. _

Luffy se permitió fruncir el ceño al no comprender lo que sucedió, ¿Zoro estaba bien? ¿Qué pasó? Se levantó dispuesto a buscarlos, tenían que estar en el barco, no había lugar a donde hubiera podido irse.

Zoro apareció en la bodega que resguardada tras un candado por fuera, impedía a cualquiera que no tuviera la llave entrar. Era ahí donde guardaban los alimentos no perecederos para evitar que su capitán los consumiera todos.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – reclamó Zoro recargado contra la pared, viendo a Law frente a él.

— Para estar a solas contigo, por supuesto. – mintió, pues aún cuando sí quería estar así con el espadachín, lo había hecho por otros motivos.

— Deja de jugar. – regañó empujándolo y caminando a la salida.

— ¿Quieres que te vean así como estás?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Ahora vas a fingir que no te sientes mal?. Te comprendo, un espadachín orgulloso no podría aceptar algo así, ¿Cierto? . – separó en sílabas aquel nombre que tanto le gustaba repetir. – Volveremos a la cubierta, pero en menos de lo que piensas tendrás a tu doctor cuidándote y a mugiwara-ya sintiéndose mal por lo que te hizo.

— Luffy no me hizo nada. – corrigió Zoro devolviendo sus pasos enojado por el comentario de Law, a quien dejó entre la espada y su cuerpo, no importando que el otro fuera mayor en estatura, sus miradas conectaban.

— Yo lo sé. ¿Pero estás seguro que él piensa igual?

La agresividad de Zoro disminuyó, dio un paso hacia atrás, pensando en lo que el otro acababa de insinuar.

— Eres igual de despistado que mugiwara-ya, deberías hablar con él, pero antes… - Law invirtió de nuevo los papeles, mandando a Zoro a chocar con la pared y atraparlo ahí con su cuerpo de manera descarada, dejando su pierna en medio de las de Zoro y sus manos deteniendo el cuerpo del menor empujándole por los hombros. – Ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos aprovecharlo.

Zoro miró fijo los ojos grises que se habían acercado a su rostro. Y para sorpresa de Law el espadachín inclinó un poco su rostro hasta dejarlo a unos centímetros de distancia de los labios ajenos.

— No me trates como una chica... – la mano de Zoro subió al cabello de Law y lo apretó entre sus dedos. - …porque no lo soy. Así que tendrás que hacer mucho más que esto. – aclaró.

Law no esperaba otra respuesta por parte de Zoro, y cabía mencionar que sólo lo había hecho que se interesara más.

— Sigues débil por el veneno aunque te hagas el fuerte, Roronoa-ya – dijo regresando un momento a las formalidades a las que estaba acostumbrado. – Así que vas a tomar lo que te dé.

Y tras esa advertencia aparecieron ahora en la enfermería, en la cual iba entrando Luffy y Chopper, que ya buscaban a Zoro. Encontrando a ese par en una posición muy incómoda, pues Law se había permitido abrazar a Zoro, que molesto estaba a punto de empujarlo cuando los otros entraron.

— Despídete de tus manos la próxima vez que me abraces así. – murmuró Zoro acercando el rostro al otro para que los recién llegados no escucharan.

— Zoro, Torao – llamó Luffy acercándose a los dos. - ¿Qué pasa, Torao? ¿Zoro está bien?

— Zoro quiere hablar contigo, mugiwara-ya. Los dejaré. – dijo separándose y mirando a Chopper que entendió y salió también tras el mayor.

Zoro fulminó con la mirada a Law antes de que éste se fuera, pues había forzado una conversación con Luffy de la cual él no se sentía seguro aún, pues no sabía ni qué decirle. No solía ser bueno con las palabras.

— ¿Por qué te dice Zoro? – preguntó Luffy curioso.

— Yo se lo pedí, me fastidia tanta formalidad. – aseguró refiriéndose a las personas que le llamaban por su apellido, como aún en ocasiones lo hacía el shichibukai.

— ¿Qué ibas a decirme? – la sonrisa de Luffy no se hizo esperar, iluminando su rostro.

— Yo, pues… - Zoro se recargó en la camilla y subió una de sus manos hasta rascar su cabeza sin saber qué decir o preguntarle a su capitán. – Lo que me pasó… yo, estoy bien. – dijo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Lo estoy, y lo que pasó ese día fue mi culpa, fui descuidado y cuando me fui a bañar noté la herida y un suave ardor en ella pero, no le di importancia. Así que es mi culpa lo que pasó. ¿Entendido?

Luffy lo miró serio, sus cejas estaban más juntas de lo acostumbrado.

— No fue culpa de Zoro, fui yo… - corrigió Luffy.

Zoro se permitió elevar su mano y tocar la mejilla de su capitán con extremo cuidado, evitando que el otro le fuese a rechazar. Conectó sus ojos con los de Luffy por segundos que le parecieron suficientes para alegrarle, pues no recordaba un momento antes donde hubieran estado así de cerca y disfrutando ese contacto.

— ¡Dije que fue mi culpa! – los ojos verdes de Zoro eran fieros, casi los de un felino depredador mirando a su víctima. - Lo que pasó ya no tiene importancia, ya estoy mejor y voy a salir de esto, pero si tú te sientes mal… eso me… me hace… ¡Estaré bien, Luffy! – declaró.

La sonrisa de Luffy fue entonces genuina y eso el espadachín rápido lo reconoció, subiendo su otra mano y atrapando así con ambas, el rostro de su capitán. Los ojos negros miraban fijamente los de Zoro manteniendo un contacto visual por largos segundos.

— ¿Por qué Torao desapareció contigo? ¿Pasa algo? – la pregunta de Luffy le tomó por sorpresa, y más al sentir una mano del menor sobre la suya, el contacto le hizo sentir un suave toque eléctrico.

— Es doctor, es igual de paranoico que Chopper, pero ya estoy bien.

— Zoro es muy fuerte. Shi shi shi. – la risilla de Luffy llenó la habitación.

Zoro le soltó y dejó que sus labios dibujasen una sonrisa sincera, le gustaba mucho ver a Luffy sonreír como lo hacía justo en ese momento. Su sonrisa siempre le había parecido contagiosa.

— Quiero pelear con Zoro otra vez. – pidió emocionado.

— Cuando lleguemos a alguna isla lo haremos, así tendremos más espacio y libertad. – explicó, aunque era más que nada un pretexto pues admitía que se había sentido muy cansado, mucho más de lo que sería normal en él durante su pelea con su capitán, y cuando Law se había metido había sido peor, pues ahora eran dos oponentes a los que debía atacar y de los cuales defenderse.

—**XI—**

Ese día pasó normal, Luffy había vuelto a su estado de ánimo natural y despreocupado, jugando con Usopp y Chopper, que también había decidido darle un respiro a su paciente el cual había asegurado que ese día no haría más ejercicio.

— A ti te estaba buscando. – dijo Zoro enojado caminando en dirección a Law que estaba sentado leyendo en la habitación donde estaba el acuario.

— Me da gusto escuchar eso. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó mirando al espadachín llegar hasta él y tomarle con ambas manos del cuello de su abrigo.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando? – regañó por haberle hecho hablar a la fuerza con Luffy. – No te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos. – amenazó.

Law por primera vez en ese momento conectó sus ojos directo con los de Zoro, que sin haberse dado cuenta, tenía a Law preso contra el sillón en el que estaba, pues al tomarle por la ropa se inclinó hacia enfrente y sus rostros quedaron cerca debido a ese impulso.

— Te estaba haciendo un favor, Roronoa-ya. – dejando el libro a su lado, subió sus manos y con fuerza jaló las de Zoro que aún le mantenían sujeto por la ropa, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. -…Pero no vuelvo a cometer ese error. –aseguró.

— No estabas ayudando, tratas de burlarte de mí. – renegó. Law se cansó de la situación y cambió posiciones, sentando a Zoro y colocando su pierna entre las del espadachín. Sus rostros se mantuvieron peligrosamente cerca. Zoro mantenía el ceño fruncido en molestia, ignorando la cercanía a causa de ello.

— Hay muchas cosas que haría contigo, y burlarme no es una de ellas. – Law acortó la distancia más de lo debido, apenas rozando los labios de Zoro pero sin llegar a tocarlos se desvió hasta su oído en el cual murmuró. - ¿Qué dices?

Zoro subió sus manos y tomó a Law de la cintura, sentándolo sobre él de un movimiento, después aprovechó la cercanía de sus rostros para hablarle al oído.

— Digo que tendrías que tener mucha suerte. Deja de jugar conmigo, ya te dije que no soy una chica impresionable.

Law aprovechó el movimiento y dejó caer su peso sobre Zoro. Una de sus manos se aferró al respaldo del sillón y la otra tomó de la barbilla el rostro del espadachín que trató de zafarse sin éxito.

— Me gusta que te hagas el difícil. – confesó. – Pero recuerda que no siempre viajaré con ustedes, deberías apresurarte en cambiar de opinión, te aseguro que sería divertido.

— Tengo curiosidad por saber algo… - la mano de Zoro subió y retiró la de Law que aún le apresaba por la barbilla. - ¿Qué intentas en realidad con éste jueguito? ¿Ganarte mi confianza? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos un poco.

— Me gustaría ganar algo_ más_ que tu confianza. – Law aprovechó la cercanía restregando un poco su cuerpo con el otro. – Tus espadas parecen no estar muy celosas, ¿Qué dices si aprovechamos su aceptación?

Fue el turno de Zoro para reír. Law era insistente y debía admitir que ahora él había sido el causante de aquella posición en donde el espacio personal se había perdido, pero no por ello significaba que tener al mayor insinuándole cosas los últimos días le hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión.

— Sigo sin confiar en ti, y lo que sea que desees con mi capitán, primero tendrás que enfrentarte a mí. – la voz de Zoro se puso seria, su expresión también. Después empujó al otro que no opuso resistencia.

— Quizás debería tratar de consumar mi alianza con mugiwara-ya, no he hablado mucho con él… - Zoro detuvo su camino y giró a ver a Law, sabía perfecto que estaba diciendo esas cosas para provocarle, y aún así le molestaba la forma en que hablaba de Luffy. - …Una alianza requiere cierto grado de intimidad entre los capitanes, ya sabes, para ponerse de acuerdo en muchas cosas.

— Lo estás haciendo bien. – Zoro regresó sus pasos de forma lenta, el chico de ojos grises ya se esperaba alguna clase de ataque por parte del espadachín, pero sólo sintió el filo de una espada sobre su cuello. – No vuelvas a insinuar eso porque…

— Hola, mugiwara-ya.

Zoro giró la vista y sólo pudo mirar a Luffy entrando.

— Zoro, dijiste que hasta que estuviéramos en una isla, ¿Van a jugar sin mí? – preguntó haciendo pucheros y acercándose. Zoro guardó de mala gana su espada, dejando su amenaza para otro momento.

— Si Zoro no quiere jugar contigo yo podría hacerlo… - Law se ofreció, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del espadachín. – Roronoa-ya tampoco quiere jugar conmigo. – dijo serio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Luffy.

— ¡Sí, yo quiero jugar! – la voz contenta de Luffy se escuchó por toda la sala del acuario.

— ¿Jugamos antes de dormir? – indagó el más alto.

— ¡No! – Zoro fue más rápido en responder antes que su capitán. – Tú vas a dormir conmi… hacer guardia conmigo. – corrigió refiriéndose a Law quien le miró serio. – Luffy tú, ve a dormir. – Zoro debía tener vigilado al ojigris, de otro modo se sentiría muy inquieto.

— Zoro no quiere jugar conmigo.

El aludido se acercó a su capitán y colocó su mano sobre el sombrero que Luffy llevaba puesto, sonriéndole y buscando la mirada del menor hasta encontrarla.

— Claro que jugaremos, pero ya te dije cuando… ¿Está bien, capitán?

Luffy rió y brincó emocionado enredando su cuerpo en su espadachín que no esperaba esa acción y menos esa cercanía, por lo que su reacción inmediata fue llevar sus manos hasta la cintura del otro.

— Yo también quiero dormir con Zoro. – dijo un inocente Luffy aún enredado en el cuerpo del espadachín, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Zoro y sus piernas la cintura de éste. – Será divertido. – afirmó.

— Yo también creo que sería divertido dormir con él. – secundó Law. Zoro le daba la espalda y por eso no pudo dirigir su mirada asesina hacia el mayor. Law y sus comentarios. Luffy bajó de Zoro quedando aún de pie frente a él, le miró serio y después soltó la pregunta.

— ¿Ustedes no han dormido juntos?

Zoro sintió de pronto que algo se le había atorado en la garganta y le provocó tos, Law quería reír pero pensó que quizás sería muy grosero de su parte así que se limitó a reprimir la sonrisa en su rostro para no perder la credibilidad.

— Hoy lo haremos.

— No es así, Luffy… yo… él, bueno, cuando estamos arriba…

— …En lo último que Zoro piensa es en dormir… - completó Law, parándose tan cerca de Zoro que éste le golpeó con el codo.

— Luffy, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer una alianza con éste tipo? – preguntó desesperado Zoro.

— Porque él me lo pidió. – respondió tan natural y honesto como siempre.

— Arrgh, Luffy, ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? – podía estar enamorado de su capitán desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca terminaría de entender esa confianza ciega que le tenía a las personas, aunque sin duda era una de las características más significativas de su capitán y parte de lo que él amaba, pero en ocasiones como ésta preferiría que eligiera mejor a sus _aliados._

— Acéptalo, Roronoa-ya, estaré con ustedes un buen tiempo… - advirtió pasando su brazo por los hombros de Zoro y acercándolo hacia él. Zoro cruzado de brazos negó un poco con su cabeza. Luffy mantenía su sonrisa ingenua.

—**XII—**

— ¡Sanji, Sanji! – esa tarde Zoro se había despertado al son de varios gritos por parte de su capitán, que había estado repitiendo a todo pulmón el nombre del cocinero. No fue precisamente de su agrado despertar de ese modo.

Zoro se estiró aún sentado en el suelo del puesto del vigía, miró a su lado sus espadas y se puso de pie acomodándolas en su lugar sobre la cintura. Después bajó de un brinco hasta cubierta, en donde miró a Luffy sentado sobre un animal enorme mientras reía feliz.

— ¡Zoro, mira lo que pude pescar! – sus brazos extendidos hacia el cielo en señal de triunfo, mientras la sonrisa iluminaba su expresión. La risa de Luffy era contagiosa así que se permitió sonreír.

— ¿Qué quieres, Luffy? – la voz del rubio se escuchó apenas atravesando la puerta. Cuando miró la escena, retiró su cigarrillo de la boca y sonrió. – Eso servirá para una buena cena, tráiganlo a la cocina. – aún cuando el animal eran grande para ocupar un buen espacio en la cubierta, el rubio conocía lo mucho que comían sus nakamas, sobre todo el capitán.

Zoro se sentó cerca del mástil frente a la habitación de los chicos y desde ahí miró divertido lo contento que estaba Luffy, riendo ruidoso ahora de pie sobre el animal, Usopp —al que apenas había notado ahí, le gritaba que bajara del animal para que le ayudara a quitarlo de ahí, pero el capitán le ignoraba como siempre debido a su felicidad.

— Zoro, ayúdanos. – pidió Usopp, pero antes de levantarse sintió una mano sobre su hombro detenerle, cuando se giró pudo ver a Law sentado junto a él. No permitió que su sorpresa se reflejara pero debía admitir que el tipo le había tomado por sorpresa al aparecerse ahí.

— ¿Quieren que lo lleve a la cocina? – preguntó el recién aparecido.

— Sí. – pidió Usopp, Law elevó una de sus manos y sin necesidad de decir nada el animal desapareció, dejando caer a Luffy al suelo donde cayó de sentón.

— ¡Eso fue genial! – gritó emocionado acercándose. - ¡Hazlo otra vez, anda, hazlo conmigo! – pidió Luffy parado frente a Law y Zoro, a éste último no le hacía ninguna gracia.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga contigo? – preguntó Law en cierto tono. – Yo pensaba hacerlo con Zoro pero si prefieres…

— ¿Quieres dejar tus comentarios para después? – fue el turno de Zoro de hablar, viendo a los ojos de Law, quien devolvió la mirada divertido del poco espacio que quedó entre sus rostros. Fue en ese momento en que el espadachín notó la cercanía del otro, sintiendo el brazo y la pierna de Law pegadas a sus extremidades.

— Mejor Zoro y yo juntos. – dijo Luffy tomándolo del brazo y parándolo junto a él. Law no pudo evitar la sonrisa divertida en su rostro. ¿Eran celos lo que acababa de ver?

— Como prefieran. ¿A dónde quieren ir? – preguntó cruzándose de piernas.

Luffy se permitió tomar la mano de Zoro, ante el nerviosismo del espadachín que no comprendió la acción de su capitán, pero era obvio que no le disgustaba así que no hizo nada por retirar su mano del agarre.

— Vamos a… el almacén. – pidió levantando su mano libre. Ahí era donde guardaban los alimentos, así que sería muy conveniente para el capitán aparecer dentro de ese lugar.

Y fueron unos cuantos segundos los que tardaron en aparecer tirados dentro del almacén, en donde Luffy estaba sentado en el estómago de Zoro que estaba tendido por completo en el suelo, murmurando maldiciones hacia el mayor de los doctores.

Apenas abrió los ojos después del golpe, Zoro se trató de incorporar, sintiendo un peso extra en su estómago, Luffy apenas se enderezaba, mirando alrededor pues ahí estaban guardadas muchas cosas que podía consumir, así que poco le importaba seguir sentado en el espadachín, cuando intentó ponerse de pie Zoro le tomó del brazo y le detuvo sentándose también, logrando que Luffy quedara sentado en el piso, pero sus piernas aún parecían enredadas en la cintura del mayor.

— Espera Luffy, no lo hagas… - le dijo.

Luffy sintió algo extraño, una vez más estaba esa sensación tan fuerte en su estómago, pero ahora se había expandido hasta su pecho y aceleraba su corazón. Él nunca era observador, nunca se fijaba en los pequeños detalles porque así era su naturaleza despistada y despreocupada, pero en ese momento su vista bajó hasta la mano del espadachín que le retenía del brazo, pudo entonces notar que también estaba sentado frente a Zoro y la cercanía de sus pechos era abrumadora.

Zoro notó la mirada de su capitán que examinaba sus posiciones, sus ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, en ese momento sintió pánico y soltó el brazo que tenía preso, recorriendo su cuerpo hacia atrás para ponerse de pie. ¿Qué era lo que había en la mirada de Luffy? ¿Por qué parecía sorprendido con sus posiciones?

Él nunca se había fijado en ese tipo de cosas, él podía abrazar o enredarse con los demás violando su espacio personal cuando deseaba algo o cuando estaba alegre, y el hecho de que se viese algo afectado por eso le aterró. Zoro se puso de pie y ya mejorando su postura, estiró la mano hacia su capitán.

— Vamos a salir de aquí, Luffy, si estamos mucho tiempo y nos descubren, el cocinero pervertido nos querrá matar.

— Pero Zoro, ¡Hay comida! – se quejó con voz de niño regañado.

Zoro miró a su capitán parado frente a él y con una expresión inconforme en el rostro. Se acercó a él y acomodó el sombrero de paja que ahora estaba mal puesto por el movimiento, se agachó para que sus ojos conectaran directamente con los del menor y sólo entonces habló.

— ¿Recuerdas el animal que acabas de pescar? – preguntó ante el movimiento de cabeza positivo del otro. – Sanji debe estarlo cocinando…

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar Luffy para que su mente se llenara con ese pensamiento, carne cocinada por Sanji. Pero antes de que saliera corriendo hacia la cocina, volvieron a aparecer en cubierta frente a Law.

— ¡Comidaaaaa! – gritó Luffy corriendo hacia la cocina.

— Roronoa-ya...

Law apenas había hablado, dirigiéndose a Zoro como era su costumbre por el apellido y con su muletilla pues no se acostumbraba del todo a llamarle por su nombre. Cuando se puso de pie para acercarse al espadachín, ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver el brazo de Luffy estirarse hasta envolver la cintura de Zoro y llevárselo hasta las escaleras que daban hacia la cocina. Lugar donde Luffy estaba de pie sonriendo.

— ¡Maldición, Luffy!, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – preguntó Zoro sobándose la cabeza donde se había golpeado contra el barandal de la escalera. Se puso de pie mirando a Luffy que no retiraba su vista de Law aún con una sonrisa impresa en el rostro, después de unos segundos giró la vista hacia el espadachín y agrandando la sonrisa se acomodó el sombrero y habló.

— ¡Es hora de comer, vamos a comer! – exclamó emocionado corriendo hasta la cocina y dejando a Zoro confundido.

No se podía decir que Law estuviera sorprendido, porque había visto algunas acciones de Luffy que le dejaban ver que aunque no era consciente de sus celos, lo estaba. Luffy estaba celoso de él y sus acercamientos a Zoro.

…La situación no podía ponerse más divertida. Y no podían culparle, después de todo el viaje a dressrosa sería bastante largo e incluso quizás tuvieran que llegar antes a alguna isla por víveres, aunque eso sería en un caso muy remoto. Sin embargo, a bordo de esa tripulación, todo podía suceder.

—**¤ Žhenα HîK ¤—**

_"Las locuras que más se lamentan en la vida de un hombre son las que no se cometieron cuando se tuvo la oportunidad."  
_Helen Rowland

**—**

Sólo quiero decir que... éste capítulo fue algo así como de transición, así que espero el siguiente les sea más interesante. Ojalá no haya sido muy aburrido.

Por otro lado, quiero agradecerle a IsisDoll, que se tomó el tiempo de hacer una votación para ésta historia, primero el video y ahora la votación oficial, me da muchísimo gusto que esté tan emocionada con la historia. Como me es imposible colocar aquí un vínculo, quien desee votar puede pasar a mi perfil en donde pondré ambas direcciones.

Yo por mi parte sigo en exámenes y con un mundo de tarea encima, así que traten de comprender la tardanza en subir el capítulo, sobre todo porque hay una materia que me saca de quicio además de cálculo, nunca pensé que dibujo industrial sería tan complicada y tediosa... comienzo a odiarla, pero ¿Qué le puedo hacer?

De cualquier modo, vuelvo a agradecer su apoyo, ha sido una buena inspiración para tomarme un rato libre y escribir, cada comentario que se toman el tiempo de dejar me hace el día, así que no lo duden, los leo todos. Espero recibir su comentario sobre éste capítulo también.


	4. Cambio

La verdad es que aún cuando es más corto el capítulo que los demás, quería actualizar y no tardarme más. Una disculpa, en serio las tareas me han dejado fuera, por poco y no cumplía ni siquiera con el tercer reto "Pro'ZoLu" pero al final lo logré.

Muchas gracias por la espera y por seguir leyendo, espero sea de su agrado.

**Capítulo IV  
—XIII—**

Después de unos días a bordo del sunny, las cosas se estaban poniendo aburridas así que sin un motivo aparente, decidieron realizar un banquete. Para éste se necesitó que Luffy, Zoro y Usopp se dedicaran a cazar un monstruo marino y así proveer la cantidad suficiente de carne para alimentar a Luffy y al resto de la tripulación.

Por supuesto el encargado de preparar el mencionado festín era el cocinero de la tripulación, Sanji. A quien contrario a molestarle tener tanto trabajo, le gustaba pues cocinar era algo muy sencillo para él, además que le apasionaba hacerlo.

Sanji podía ser un enamorado y _pervertido—_como decía el espadachín—con las mujeres, sobre todo con sus chicas a bordo. Sin embargo, aún cuando pudieran creer que estando Nami o Robin presentes él no ponía atención a su alrededor, esa era una conjetura muy equivocada y para prueba estaban las extrañas situaciones que había notado desde que salieran de la isla donde llevaron a los niños.

La situación entre Zoro y Law daba de qué hablar entre los tripulantes del sunny. ¿Por qué? Era extraño para todos, no sólo para Sanji, el ver a Zoro con Law prácticamente en todos lados, si bien era cierto que de pronto Law se encerraba en el consultorio o se le veía leyendo en el acuario o en la cubierta, la mayor parte del tiempo por una situación u otra estaba al lado del espadachín. Ello de por sí era extraño, y si agregabas a Luffy a la ecuación era aún más raro.

Sanji —y quizás el resto de la tripulación también— estaban conscientes de la _relación_ tan estrecha que tenían Luffy y Zoro, el rubio incluso podía asegurar que todos en el barco lo habían notado antes que los involucrados se enteraran de sus propios sentimientos, el problema radicaba en que nadie quería entrometerse pues ante todo eran amigos y compañeros de aventuras, por lo que era decisión de ellos el hecho de llevar su relación a un nivel diferente al que tenían en la actualidad, o dejarlo como esos amores platónicos entre amigos.

Lo que Sanji no terminaba de entender era si ellos, ¿Estaban conscientes de los sentimientos del otro? Porque si le preguntaban al cocinero, él podía asegurar que ninguno se había percatado de que era correspondido. Sanji pensó que Luffy quizás no estuviera ni siquiera enterado del todo de lo que sentía por Zoro, pues parecía ser un tanto inocente e inexperto en asuntos amorosos. Eso es lo que él hubiera dicho antes, pero después de los últimos cinco días en que el capitán había tenido algunos arranques de celos _muy obvios, _ya no estaba tan seguro de que Luffy fuera ignorante de su sentir hacia el espadachín.

De Zoro era casi seguro que su desorientación no se aplicaba sólo a las direcciones, así que por la actitud que tenía, Sanji tenía dos teorías. Una era que a pesar de estar enterado de lo que sentía Luffy por él, no quería cambiar de _status _con su capitán. La otra hipótesis y por la que Sanji votaría si se lo preguntaran, afirmaba que Zoro no se había dado cuenta de que Luffy llevaba casi una semana mostrando sus celos cada vez que le miraba con Law. Parecía un niño chiquito demandando atención cuando otro distrae a la persona más importante para él.

Ahora la pregunta era. ¿Debía meter su cuchara o dejar que las cosas tomaran un curso natural?

Law no era de su completo agrado, y al igual que la mayoría en el barco—excepto por el capitán— no confiaba en él, mucho menos cuando demostraba un interés tan obvio en el espadachín. ¿Quién podía interesarse así en el marimo? Además del despistado de Luffy, claro. El rubio sabía que Law era una persona muy inteligente, y esa _atracción_ que tenía por Zoro al principio pensó que se trataba de una manera de ganarse la confianza del espadachín, pero ¿Eso en qué le beneficiaba? Aún cuando Zoro fuera el primero en desconfiar del médico, también era quien nunca refutaba una orden dada por su capitán, así que mientras tuviera la confianza de Luffy, los demás no tenían porqué importarle.

Entonces esa idea estaba eliminada. Por lo que su segunda opción era que Law en verdad sentía una atracción por Zoro y lo que deseaba era pasar un rato agradable mientras llegaban a su destino. La pregunta obligada que Sanji se había hecho una y otra vez era si Zoro cedería ante la tentación, después de todo era un hombre con necesidades y considerando que —por lo visto— no tenía problema con que fuese un hombre… No podían culparle del todo si terminaba involucrándose con el médico. Aunque Sanji dudaba que algo así pasara.

— ¿En qué piensas, cocinero-san? – preguntó con genuino interés Robin, que tenía ya varios minutos que había llegado a la cocina y se había acomodado en su acostumbrado lugar. Como siempre haciéndole compañía a Sanji mientras éste se encargaba de la comida que cenarían esa noche en el banquete que darían.

— Robin-chwaaan~ - cantó al verla sentada frente a la mesa. – Ahora te sirvo tu café. – dijo caballeroso, dejando la verdura que picaba y comenzando de inmediato a preparar la bebida para la morena.

Robin sonrió agradecida, pero no pasó desapercibido para ella que el rubio había hecho caso omiso a su pregunta, pues después de servirle su café y ofrecerle un postre para acompañarlo, el cual rechazó amablemente, Sanji no mencionó nada sobre la pregunta inicial con la cual delató su presencia ahí.

Raro en Sanji, pero no la había escuchado entrar.

—**XIV—**

Zoro se levantó de su lugar en el césped de la cubierta con dirección hacia la cocina por otra botella de sake, pues de las dos que se había robado inicialmente, Law le había quitado una y por supuesto la otra no duró mucho en sus manos. En cuanto entró a la cocina notó la presencia del rubio, que parecía sacar un pastel de la nevera, no le prestó mucha atención y siguió su camino hasta donde estaban guardadas las botellas, las cuales no estaban restringidas por ser noche de festejo. ¿Qué celebraban? Nada, pero él podía tomar lo que quisiera esa noche sin que le reprendieran por ello, así que quizás esa era su celebración personal.

— No deberías tomar tanto, marimo. – regañó Sanji, dejando el pastel sobre la mesa y buscando los utensilios necesarios para partirlo y servirles a los demás.

— No he tomado tanto, cejas de sushi. – se defendió, caminando de nuevo hacia la salida con tres botellas en las manos.

— Oye, marimo. – llamó para que el otro no se fuera. Zoro detuvo sus pasos y giró a ver al rubio con una expresión seria y alerta por si necesitaba defenderse, costumbre que había adquirido por sus constantes peleas.

— ¿Qué quieres, cocinero?

Sanji sostuvo la mirada sobre la de Zoro que no comprendía la extraña actitud del rubio, pues no estaba peleando con él como siempre lo hacía y eso era muy extraño.

— ¿Qué piensas de Law? – preguntó sin rodeos.

— Tampoco confío en él. – aseguró, comprendiendo que Sanji no confiaba en el médico. Y aunque eso era cierto, no era lo que el rubio estaba preguntando en ese momento.

— Ten cuidado, cabeza de alga. No seas idiota. – Sanji tomó el pastel en sus manos y pasó por un lado del espadachín.

— Ocúpate de tus asuntos, cejillas. – Zoro no supo en realidad porqué había sido la advertencia, pero si estaba en lo correcto, imaginaba que Sanji lo había mencionado por el hecho obvio de que Law se la pasaba coqueteando con él. Aunque eso no era asunto del cocinero, en absoluto. Sin embargo, Zoro entendía que como su nakama se preocupaba por él, a pesar de las eternas discusiones y peleas, el espadachín era consciente que cualquiera de la tripulación estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por el otro, incluidos ellos dos. Así que no se le hizo mal, pero sí le incomodó un poco.

Regresó hacia el lugar donde había estado sentado durante aquel banquete. Al salir de la cocina miró a todos divertidos, parecían necesitar esa distracción que les brindaba esa fiesta que no tenía una razón de ser. Aún cuando días atrás, antes de zarpar de la última isla habían sido festejados por la gente de ahí en agradecimiento por regresar a los niños _sanos y salvos._ O tanto como podían estarlo después de haber sido víctimas de experimentación.

Una vez se sentó en su lugar, dejó dos de las botellas que llevaba en el césped junto a él, la otra ya la había abierto y se preparaba para beber de ella cuando _misteriosamente _desapareció de sus manos. Zoro cerró sus ojos y sintió un tic nervioso en uno de ellos.

— Nunca he sido compartido, mucho menos con la bebida. – dijo Zoro apenas girando su rostro al lado, donde sabía que estaba sentada la persona que por segunda vez esa noche, le había robado una de sus preciadas botellas de sake.

— Pero un buen anfitrión debería compartir por lo menos un poco de su bebida… - se defendió Law, abriendo la botella que recién le había hurtado para seguir tomando, pues la anterior ya se había terminado.

— Yo no recuerdo haberte invitado… si por mí fuera… - Zoro hizo una pausa y sintió la botella una vez más en su mano. - ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? – preguntó aún mirando al médico sentado a su lado.

— Te devolví tu bebida, pensé que era lo que querías. Sí quieres otra cosa sólo avísame. – habló a su oído.

Zoro tomó un trago y después miró la botella unos segundos, sonrió y regresó la mirada hacia Law.

— ¿En serio crees que no me daría cuenta? – preguntó divertido, ya ni siquiera podía molestarse porque el médico le hubiera subestimado.

— Me hubieras decepcionado si no lo notabas. – admitió el médico, mirando fijamente los ojos del otro que no sabía si enojarse o reír. - …Aún así, de haber caído lo habríamos pasado bien. Quizás un poco desinhibido cooperarías más.

— ¡Hey, marimo borracho! – llamó Sanji como era su costumbre. – Tú y Luffy ayúdenme a llevar todo esto a la cocina, sirvan de algo. – regañó.

Más había tardado Sanji en exigir que cooperaran ese par, que Law en hacer un movimiento con su mano y dejar libre el espacio que antes estaba ocupado por aquello que el rubio pidió que se llevaran. Para ser honesto no le hizo mucha gracia al cocinero la forma en que el médico se tomó esa libertad de tomar sus cosas y _transportarlas,_ o hacer eso que él hacía. Sin embargo no mencionó nada, sólo dirigió una seria mirada hacia el mayor de los doctores.

— Bueno, les han ahorrado trabajo. – mencionó lo obvio.

Robin siendo tan intuitiva como siempre, llamó la atención del cocinero para que éste se olvidara de su molestia. Así la fiesta había podido seguir sin problemas, Luffy como era costumbre comió hasta casi rodar, después alternó su diversión jugando con Chopper y los demás, mientras por ratos iba y se sentaba entre Zoro y Law para _platicar _con ambos hasta que Usopp y el renito volvían a llamarle para que bailara con ellos.

Ya horas más tarde, la mayoría dormía y fue ese momento en que Zoro decidió subir al puesto del vigía, supliendo el lugar del pequeño reno, que sin darse cuenta cayó rendido después de tanto comer, cantar y sobre todo bailar.

— Tengo una petición para ti… - murmuró Zoro sintiendo la presencia de alguien que apenas atravesaba la entrada de aquel mirador.

— Me encantaría pensar que será algo a lo que no pueda negarme… - confesó Law sonriendo sólo un poco.

Caminó sin perder el porte y aprovechó para sentarse en una parte del sillón rojo que giraba por toda la habitación. Ahí observó a Zoro sentado a unos metros de él mirando por uno de los ventanales como se suponía el vigía debía hacerlo.

— Necesito otra botella y tengo pereza bajar por una. – pidió.

Law no pudo evitar reír ante la _utilidad _que le daba Roronoa a su habilidad. Pero no se hizo del rogar y pronto en su mano apareció una botella como las que ambos habían estado tomando hacía rato, y con aquel pretexto se puso de pie y se acercó hasta Zoro, parándose frente al espadachín a una corta distancia.

Ahí, de pie frente al de cabello verde y a una cercanía abrumadora extendió su mano para darle lo que le había pedido, además, aprovechó el momento para estirar su otra mano y con ella tocarle parte de la mejilla. Zoro sintió los dedos queriéndole acariciar el rostro y lo giró hacia un lado evitando el contacto que pretendía ser suave, una caricia.

El espadachín de los mugiwaras pudo entonces sentir la mano que había rechazado recorrerse hasta llegar a su oído izquierdo donde tenía sus pendientes. Los largos dedos del cirujano ignoraron el rechazo inicial y continuaron aquella excursión en la que pasearon desde el oído donde hizo tintinar los tres aretes hasta un costado del cuello. Sólo las yemas eran responsables de aquel toque suave y lento.

Cuando Zoro sintió la curiosa mano del médico tocar su oído y descender por su cuello hasta llegar a la abertura de su ropa sobre el pecho, detuvo el andar de esa extremidad tomándola con su propia mano.

— Sólo déjame hacer una cosa…

Law no dijo nada más, colocó una rodilla entre las piernas de Zoro como apoyo para inclinarse al frente y entonces sin pedir permiso tomó los labios del espadachín, fue un contacto suave al inicio, pero la ternura no era lo que él buscaba. Sintió la mano de Zoro enredarse entre su cabello tumbándole el gorro en el acto, y contrario a lo que pensó que sucedería, una vez más Zoro le correspondió con fuerza. Pero ésta vez sí estaba consciente de que era Law quien lo besaba, y no su capitán Luffy.

Devolvió el beso de forma tosca, mordiendo los labios de Law en el proceso mientras enredaba su lengua con la contraria en una lucha que determinaría quién era el que estaba marcando el ritmo de ese nexo. Sus cabezas se movieron suavemente para ajustarse mientras profundizaban el beso hasta que fue Zoro quien aún con los dedos enredados en el cabello negro, jaló de éste mismo hasta separarle de su rostro.

— Déjame tranquilo. – Exigió Zoro. La sonrisa de Law respondió por sí sola.

El médico se agachó para tomar del suelo su gorra que había caído y acomodándola una vez más en su lugar, decidió que quizás era un buen momento para dejar un rato solo a Zoro.

El espadachín no pudo más que soltar el aire cuando el médico le dejó solo. No sabía ni por qué había permitido ese beso, admitía que la primera ocasión que lo besó fue por accidente al imaginar en su inconsciencia la figura de su amado capitán. Sin embargo ahora no podía alegar ningún tipo de _demencia temporal,_ pues era obvio que estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando permitió el contacto, el asunto es que no sólo lo había permitido… _también correspondió. _

Era patético y tonto pero debía aceptar que se sentía como si hubiera traicionado a Luffy después de besar conscientemente a Law, pero, ¿Por qué? Después de todo no tenía una relación amorosa con el menor, eran buenos amigos y aún cuando tuviera todo tipo sentimientos hacia su capitán no pretendía hacer nada al respecto pues suponía que estarían mejor así, sin complicar las cosas y volverlas un asunto incómodo a bordo del sunny ya que no estaba seguro qué es lo que su capitán pensaría al respecto.

Si bien era cierto que había notado a Luffy _distinto_ los últimos días, suponía que se debía a la falta de atención que le había dado. No era intención de Zoro estar todo el tiempo con el médico, pero parecía ser que éste sí tenía ese objetivo pues de pronto no se le apartaba o _aparecía_ de casualidad en cualquier parte del barco en la que tratase de esconderse. Cabía destacar que las conversaciones con Law eran bastante amenas, el tipo no hablaba más de lo necesario y cuando lo hacía _además de las claras insinuaciones y las frases en doble sentido,_ también solía llevar una plática inteligente y entretenida.

Su compañía era llevadera. Y aún así no podía confiar en él.

_Mucho menos cuando después de beberse la botella que le había pedido antes de besarlo comenzaba a sentirse muy extraño._ ¿Le había drogado el muy maldito?

Law podía ser médico pero no conocía su organismo y la resistencia que tenía al alcohol y a las medicinas.

Zoro descansó su rostro en una de sus manos, segundos después se puso de pie y caminó un momento dentro del lugar del vigía tratando de asimilar lo raro que se sentía pues no consideraba que hubiera tomado tanto para estar así.

— Me las vas a pagar doctorcito… - caminaba cual león enjaulado, dando círculos por todo el lugar, su coraje iba en aumento al igual que su mareo cuando sintió los brazos de alguien enredarle la cintura.

Giró y sólo pudo distinguir la figura de Luffy, su capitán le sonreía con aquella grandeza que siempre lo hacía. Aún así había algo diferente pero esos brazos que se enredaron en su cuerpo y el rostro del menor pegado a su pecho le dejaron sin habla.

¿Era acaso una alucinación? Porque si era producto de lo que Law le había echado a su bebida, se sentía bastante real. Tanto que se permitió abrazarle, recorriendo sus brazos por la espalda de Luffy, removió el sombrero de paja dejándolo colgar a su espalda y así permitirse hundir su rostro en el cabello negro.

Era Luffy. Era su capitán. Ese que se aferraba a su pecho y escondía su rostro ahí era la persona a la que había creído traicionar momentos atrás. No estaba seguro porqué hacía eso pero tampoco quería averiguar, sólo deseaba sentir esa cercanía con el cuerpo contrario.

Pasaron minutos y Luffy no se había desvanecido así que supuso que era real. Él seguía sintiéndose mareado y su vista estaba algo comprometida pero aún así veía claro a la persona que tenía entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Estás bien, Luffy? – cuestionó Zoro apretando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura del pequeño.

Un movimiento positivo de su cabeza fue lo único que obtuvo el espadachín como respuesta. Se mantuvo así unos segundos, sintiendo a Luffy olfatearle el pecho, después le miró ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y el contacto se dio.

— _Bien, esto es una alucinación y Law me las pagará._ – fue el primer pensamiento de Zoro al sentir los suaves labios de Luffy buscar los suyos.

Pero el menor no se detuvo, subió sus manos hasta enredarlas en el cuello de Zoro y buscó una mejor posición de su rostro para profundizar el beso, abriendo los labios y enredando su lengua con la contraria que ansiosa no se hizo esperar. Las manos del espadachín inseguras de lo que sucedía y de que todo eso fuera _real, _se deslizaron lentamente desde la cintura, pasando por toda la espalda y llegando hasta los hombros del menor.

Quería detenerse, debía separar el cuerpo del otro pues esto era retorcido, si era una alucinación parecía demasiado real y debía buscar al doctor para exigirle una explicación, pero las manos del menor enredándose en su cabello se sentían tan cálidas, no podía ser sólo su imaginación, esto tenía que ser cierto. Entonces con mayor razón debía parar, tenía que preguntar qué había sucedido para que Luffy tomara ésta decisión e hiciera algo así…

_Debía parar, tenía qué hacerlo… ¿Pero qué hizo?_

Comenzó a caminar con Luffy entre sus brazos hasta llegar al sillón donde antes había estado, ahí volvió a sentarse acomodando a su capitán sobre su regazo, éste le envolvía la cintura con ambas piernas logrando un contacto más íntimo.

Ahí el beso se volvió hambriento, apasionado. Podía sentir las manos de Luffy atraerle hacia él con fuerza, acariciándole la nuca y profundizando más el beso con esa acción tan atrevida. Entonces Zoro entendió que no era una alucinación, tampoco era Luffy, seguro la droga lo había dormido y ahora estaba soñando. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado algo así con su capitán? ¡Muchas! Después de llegar a esa conclusión se permitió tocar por debajo de la camisa roja, apenas colando sus dedos pulgares a los que le siguieron los demás.

La camisa de su capitán cedió, abriéndose cuando sus manos subieron hasta los pezones del menor, los cuales tocó mientras abandonaba los labios de Luffy y recorría sus propios besos a través del cuello en un húmedo contacto, ahí dejó una pequeña marca roja a la que no le dio importancia pues su objetivo eran los botones de carne que ya estaban duros por el contacto con sus manos. Cuando los tuvo frente a su boca se ocupó de succionarlos y morderlos provocando un gemido ronco de Luffy.

Las manos de su capitán tomaron el rostro de Zoro y comenzó a besarle enredando su lengua una vez más con la ajena. Luffy cortó el nexo y regalando suaves besos a través de la mejilla se recorrió hasta llegar al oído del espadachín con el que no titubeó en comenzar a lamer ocasionando un jadeo suave en el mayor.

— Sabía que así no podrías rechazarme… - confesó la persona sobre él.

Zoro que había tenido los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el momento, los abrió sorprendido, empujando el cuerpo entre sus brazos que hábil dio un salto y cayó de pie unos pasos alejado del espadachín.

— ¿Law? – preguntó mirando aún la figura de su capitán frente a él.

¿Ahora se había colado hasta en sus sueños? ¿Qué sucedía?

Zoro no comprendió nada, talló sus ojos con una mano y exhaló cansado. Necesitaba despertar.

— Esto se volvió una pesadilla, necesito despertar… - murmuró para sí mismo, sintiéndose aún caliente por el contacto tan real con el cuerpo de Luffy.

— No estás soñando, Roronoa-ya. – Zoro le miró y se puso de pie caminando hacia él a paso seguro.

— ¿Qué me diste en la bebida? ¿Por qué te veo como si fueras Luffy? – preguntaba inseguro, decidiendo que si no estaba soñando, entonces estaba alucinando. Su enojo subía a niveles indescriptibles.

— Porque en éste cuerpo soy Luffy… - corrigió estirando ambos brazos hacia los costados mostrándose orgulloso y divertido.

La sonrisa que tenía impresa en los labios no era ni cercana al gesto alegre y confiable que solía mostrar Luffy. Esa sonrisa en el rostro de su capitán daba escalofríos. Sintiendo que del coraje se le bajaba un poco lo mareado, se acercó lo suficiente y tomó de la camisa roja al menor y le habló fuerte, molesto.

— ¿Qué haces en el cuerpo de Luffy? – preguntó molesto, sacudiendo el cuerpo de su capitán, deseaba golpearlo de lo enojado que se sentía pero no podía, pues ante todo seguía siendo el cuerpo del menor.

— Sabía que serías del tipo apasionado. Sólo deseaba comprobarlo. – admitió cínico el doctor.

— ¡Regresa a Luffy! – dijo molesto.

Zoro recordó cuando en la isla de Punk Hazard el médico había cambiado de cuerpo a algunos de sus nakamas, incluso al marine Smoker y la molesta chica que le seguía.

— Sólo quería divertirme un poco. Por eso no permití que llegáramos a más, no sería justo para mugiwara-ya. Pero no te preocupes, ahora hago el cambio y regreso para ayudarte con ese calor entre tus piernas… - dijo mirándole.

— ¿Cómo es que tú…? – Zoro podía entender que cambiara a los demás gracias a su extraña habilidad, pero cambiar de cuerpo él mismo, ¿Cómo podía salirse de su cuerpo y regresar? Técnicamente la habilidad se quedaba en el cuerpo donde ahora estaba Luffy.

— Cuando te besé hace rato estando aún en mi cuerpo, fue cuando ambos probamos un somnífero potente. Como el beso no duró lo suficiente tú no caíste… yo por otro lado tomé más para sedarme pero antes hice el cambio con tu capitán que estaba dormido. Mientras Luffy no despierte en mi cuerpo, el cambio durará sólo unos minutos más y se revertirá en automático.

— Ahora mismo vas a regresarte… - Zoro le tomó del brazo y lo jaló bajando de un salto del puesto del vigía cayendo sobre cubierta.

— Te dije que el cambio será en unos minutos y será automático… - repitió soltándose. – No habrá problemas, Luffy no podrá despertar aún.

— ¡Geniaa~aaaal!

El grito del capitán de los mugiwaras se escuchó desde la enfermería donde Law había dejado recostado su cuerpo. La sangre se le heló a Zoro y al mismo médico que ahora parecía haberse metido en un lío pues subestimó el poder que tenía el cerebro de Luffy, el cual le indicó que era hora de buscar algo en la cocina pues todos debían dormir…

…Y se despertó. En un cuerpo que no era el suyo, con una habilidad que no sabía utilizar y que mientras no aprendiera a hacerlo, el _cambio _no podría revertirse.

_**.::Continúa::.**_

—**¤ Žhenα HîK ¤—**

_"Y sí, heme aquí... jugando a ser aire tuyo, cuando ni me respiras"  
Julia María del Prado_

_**—**_

Muchas gracias por haber leído. Ahora sí, sucedió lo primero que me imaginé antes de comenzar a escribir la historia. Digamos que fue la escena que dio inicio a todo lo demás. Gracias también por hacerme saber tu opinión, trataré de aprovechar cada momento que tenga libre para adelantar y escribir el siguiente capítulo, supongo serán 6 en total, no creo que sean más.

¡Y por supuesto a ustedes también las invito a unirse al foro "Pro'ZoLu"!

Somos un grupo de chicas que desea más sobre Zoro&Luffy juntos, por ello nos hemos unido para crear una historia cada mes sobre ellos dos, quizás ya hayan leído alguno de esos retos, bueno pues ahora quisimos tener también nuestro espacio para ZoLu fans. Si les gusta ésta pareja las invito a unirse para que sean partícipes del foro, seguro nos divertiremos muchísimo. Dejaré el enlace en mi perfil por si alguien desea unirse.

_Gracias por haber leído y también por tu comentario._


End file.
